Life, Love, and Laughter
by PadfootAndMe
Summary: The war is raging, as ever, but can love be found, even in the darkest of times? Sorry, my summaries suck. Please read?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, or anything in JKR's fantastic world. All I own is Lori, the plot, an iPod, and a jar of nutella.

**A/N****: This floated into my mind at 9:54pm on a Wednesday evening. This is an AU fic, and Lily and James won't be killed. Harry is about 8 months old here, and the Potters are in hiding. Any reviews are welcome, and please let me know if you think something could be done better. If you notive any mistakes, please PM/review, and I'll get them sorted. Sorry for the epic A/N, I'll get started now.**

_Sirius POV_

I wake with a start. This isn't my room, or my bed. It's not the Leaky Cauldron, and not Prongs' house, either. I hear the shower running, good: that means I'm not alone. Last night was just a huge blur, all I remember was Loria Goodwin, a girl unlike the rest in our house and year coming into the pub, cold, and apparation.

I carefully slide out of bed, and stand up. There's a sleeping bag on the floor, and my hair is a mess. I need the bathroom, so I decide to go looking. First door leads to a bedroom, the next a sitting room. Then- "Ahh!"

"Ahh!"

"For Merlin's sake, Sirius! Close the damn door!"

"Oops, sorry!"

"Shut the door!"

"Oh, ok!" I panic, and shut the door. I sprint down the hall to the room I was in before. I sit on the bed, panting. _What did I do? I just walked in on the girl that I've loved for ages naked! She's going to hate me now!_

_**Flashback**_

Lily came into the common room, in our third year, bleary eyed, and her face was red and puffy. Loria came flying towards her, a blur of blonde hair and dark robes, and enveloped Lily in a hug. She kicked a fifth year couple snogging by the fire on the armchairs off, and sat Lily down, before yelling at us all for staring, making Lily giggle slightly.

We later found out that Lily's father had been killed in a car crash that morning, and she got the letter just before she came down. That was when I began to love Loria. She might not be the most popular, but her beauty was definitely underestimated. She always cared, whether it was for an injured bat (no jokes about Snivellus) or a human. She didn't give a damn what other people thought, but went with her own intuition.

_**End Flashback**_

Lori comes back in. She casts a drying spell over her wet hair, and she fixes her top.

"I'm so sorry!" I say "I- I was trying to find a bathroom, and I… didn't…"

She laughs. "If it was an innocent mistake, I will forgive."

I laugh with her. "So what happened last night? It's a tad blurry…"

"you really want to know?" I nod "Alright then. You were pretty drunk when I came in, and we talked. Then you made it your mission to annoy Tom the barman and everyone else as much ass you could. You very nearly revealed Lily and James' hiding place- no, I stopped you. Then you got kicked out into the snow, and I brought you here. You had a bruise on your arm that I couldn't get to last night, can I see?"

"Sure, of course." She lifts my T-Shirt sleeve, and healed the bruise. I did something on impulse: I kiss her.

_Lori POV_

He kisses me! I never thought I'd say this, but it was great! When they say 'sparks fly' I never thought it would be true! I kiss him back, I just can't not!

_Sirius POV_

SHE KISSES ME BACK! I feel great, like I'm full of fire, I could do anything. After a while, we had to pull away for breath.

"Wow." She says.

"I know."

"What now?"

"Lori? Will you go out with me?"

"Yes!"

I ambush her in a massive hug on the bed. She laughs, and starts tickling me. I scream, and go flying off of the bed. She gasps.

"Are you ok!" she gasps, frantically.

I'm fine, but I have a plan. "Urrrrhhhhhh…. I think… I need…"

"What? What is it?"

"I need…. A.. kiss…"

"Oh, you!" She says. She jumps off the bed, and pulls me up. She gives me a peck on the cheek. "There you go," She says, cheekily. "what do you want for breakfast?"

"What you got?"

"What you want!"

"Have you got… chocolate eclairs… giant ones." I challenge.

"Yep! Tricksy!"

POP! A small house elf appears.

"Hi, Tricksy!" she says "can I get 8 giant chocolate eclairs, and the hamper I sorted the other night please?"

"Of course, Miss Lori. Good Day." The elf bowed, and pops out.

"Nice elf. Our old one hated me."

"I can't see why." Lori smiles, and hugs me.

"What's the hamper for?"

"James and Lily. They can't exactly shop for themselves, can they? I take them food twice a week, and visit every other day, more, if I can."

"I see. How come I miss you every time?"

"Coincidence, I suppose."

"Dodgy."

"hmm." She agrees.

POP.

"Incoming elf." I say.

"I know. Thanks, Tricksy. I'll see you later. My mother might owl, so can you keep an eye out for me?"

"Of course, Miss Lori. Will it be Volvic?"

"Probably," she turns to me "his name came from a Muggle water company."

"Oh." I say.

"We're going now, Tricksy. We should be back in a few hours."

"Okay, Miss Lori, Stay safe, and will Miss Lori want Tricksy to prepare lunch?"

"Probably not. Will you be alright?"

"Yes, Miss Lori. Do you wish Tricksy to clean?"

"If that's okay with you. Thank you, goodbye, Tricksy."

"goodbye Miss Lori, Mr…"

"Sirius." I clarify.

"Goodbye, Mr Sirius."

"Bye, Tricksy. Nice to meet you."

"Mr Sirius, you be a nice guest of Miss Lori. There is some nasty peoples she be putting up with."

"Damn straight." She says.

"Who do you get?"

"I had You-Know-Who a few weeks ago." She whispers.

"No! I thought you were nice. I think that I got the wrong impression of you!"

"No!" she says, sounding panicked "I can't stand him. He's horrid, no regard for anyone else. My mother and father…" she breaks off. I notice a tear running down her face. "they were going to come over, and he invited himself to their place. They told him that they were coming here, so he came too. It was awful. There were a whole load of his death eaters there, and he set one on fire. He tortured a whole load. I- I don't want to think about it." More tears have followed, and I can tell that she's telling the truth. "I couldn't do it again…"

"It's okay, I won't let him hurt you. I promise," I say comfortingly, and give her a hug. I'm taller, and I rest my chin on her head gently, and she nestles into my chest. Eventually, she calms, and stops shaking. I realise that the elf has gone. She sniffs, and pulls away.

"Thanks," she says.

"Okay. Are we going to eat?"

"Yeah."

We eat quickly, and then she shrinks the picnic basket, and slips it into her pocket. I hold out my arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall," she says, taking my arm. We leave the house, walk down the street, and apparate to Godric's Hollow.

**A/N: ****Thanks for reading, and reviews means cookies? Please, please, please review? I'm thinking this story might go on for a while, so PLEASE review? It would mean a lot to me to get you professional folk's opinion? Thanks again, and remember, reviews = cookies!**


	2. Chapter 2: A change in Secret Keeper

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:**** I didn't get any reviews last chapter. :( And I don't think anyone read it, either! If you do read this, please, please, please let me know you did! I'll buy you a butterbeer? Anyway, I will get on with the story!**

_Lori POV_

As I fly through the tight tube that is apparition, a massive wave of nausea passes through me. As we land, I fall onto my butt. Brilliant. Sirius shakes his head, then realises that I'm on the floor. He grabs my hand, and helps me up.

"You ok?" he asks.

"I- I think so. Thanks."

"Not a problem!" he laughs, and we begin walking round the corner.

"Why don't we disillusion ourselves?"

"Why?" He says.

"So we're not seen. I usually do!"

"Okay then." I wave my wand over both of us, and we disappear. Almost. We make our way down to the small house that only we can see. I carefully slip down the stairs in front of the door, and knock. I take the charm off of both of us. The door is opened, but not by Lily. Or James. But Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor!" I exclaim. "Good to see you!"

"And you, Miss Goodwin."

"Please, call me Lori. Everyone else does.

"Only if you will call me Albus. It's not like I'm your teacher any more."

_Wow. One of the world's most powerful wizards asking me to call him by his given name? I'm honoured! _

"Oh. Sure, Pro- Albus"

"Won't you come in? Lily, James, it's Lori and Sirius. Don't worry."

"Lori! How are you?" calls Lily, from the sitting room.

"I'm fine, how are you? How's Harry?" I ask, going in to meet her, Sirius and Albus following.

"We're fine, just discussing safety precautions with Albus, here. Did you remember the hamper?"

"Yes, it's here," I take the shrunken basket out of my pocket, and re-enlarge it. "I know it looks small, but it's got an undetectable extension charm on it."

"Oh, cool," Says James. "How do you do that?"

"Just a quick spell, I'll show you if you'd like."

"Ok, cool! Thanks, Lori!"

"If you're done, I believe we were discussing security precautions." Put in Albus.

"Oh, yeah. Do either of you have an idea?"

"Sort of," I say.

"What is it? Any ideas are welcome!" says Albus.

"Well, maybe Lily and James could wear a portkey each? Just in case? And then, Merlin forbid, something happens, they'll be able to get out quick. It would mean that Harry will have to be with one of them at all times."

"that's not a bad idea," says Albus. "You never know, do you. It wouldn't hurt."

"What would they be?" asks Sirius.

"Maybe a necklace, for me, and a Ring or something, for James?" suggests Lily.

"That would work!" says James.

"I believe it would. Thank you, Loria."

"No problem. Glad I could help."

"Can I say something, please?" says Sirius.

"Sure." Replies James.

"Well, I think that it might be slightly safer if you made someone else secret keeper," he says.

_Sirius POV_

"Why?" James, Lily, Lori, and Albus all ask together.

"just because, if Voldemort realises that you're under the Fidelius, he'll know that I'm the secret keeper, me being close to you. I don't give a damn about me, it's just that if he manages to get it out of me, I'd never forgive myself. . ."

"Are you sure?" says Lily. "We could always get the portkeys ready?"

"no, I'd feel better if it was someone else. Just in case. I nearly revealed it last night, and Lori just stopped me."

"You stopped him mid drunk speech? Lori, you are amazing!" exclaims James. "I could never do it! How did you?"

"I bruised him. Then changed the subject."

"Thanks, I'll try that one, if we make it out of this."

"James Potter, not make it out of trouble. Never!" Lori says.

"If you two are done? So who will replace Sirius?" interrupts Lily.

"I vote Peter, if he will. He volunteered himself before, he's a good mate." I say.

"I'm not sure. What about Remus?" says Lori. Albus excuses himself, to use the bathroom.

"Peter volunteered. I think we should give him a chance, he won't betray us."

"How do you know." Says Lori.

"Lori, what's wrong with you?"

"I just have a bad feeling, okay."

"Well, your bad feeling is wrong, I assure you." I tell her.

"If you're sure. He creeps me out, I just know I've seen him since Hogwarts."

"Really?" James asks "Where?"

"I can't remember. That's why, it feels like I've had a memory modification."

"Oh. Merlin!" exclaims Lily.

"Mewin! Mewin!" shouts Harry, who is bouncing on Lily's knee.

"Aww!" we all say. At that moment, there's a knock at the door. Lily gasps.

"It's okay, Lily. It's not as if Voldemort of one of his Death Eaters is going to knock." I say.

_Lori POV_

"I'll get it." I say. I get up, and go to the door. I pull out my wand, and inch the door open a crack. "Peter!" I exclaim, feigning happiness. I eye him suspiciously, but let him in. "It's Peter, guys. Don't worry. It's not a Death Eater." He blanches slightly.

"Hey, Wormy!" says James, "just the guy we need to see. We need you to take over as secret keeper for us!"

"Really, Prongs! I'll do it." The Rat-man squeaks.

Albus returns. "Great! Will I do it now?"

"Yeah, I think that that would be best." Said Sirius. Albus performs the charm, and excuses himself. We chat for another hour, and Sirius and I leave.

We arrive home. Tricksy appears. "there was an owl for Miss Lori. Here yous go." Says the elf.

The owl is from my mother. It reads:

'_Loria,_

_I request your presence at lunch tomorrow. 11:30, on the dot, please. You must be there, the Dark Lord will be there. DO NOT BE LATE! He arrives at 12 noon._

_Your Mother.'_

"Merlin, help me." I say, passing the note to Sirius.

**A/N:**** Please, please review! I've changed my mind, about Harry's age. He's now 1 and 3 weeks. I'd love if you would read my sister's story, posted through my account. It's called 'James' Big Adventure' and it's really quite funny!**


	3. An Owl With A Demand

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All I own is Lori, and the plot.**

**A/N: ****I'm so sorry! It's been ages, and I don't have an excuse. Feel free to throw rotten tomatoes…**

**Now that's over, I'd like to thank my favouriter(s) and Follower(s): Crazy-for-CSI, LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan, and LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan again for reviewing! It really meant a lot to me, and to answer your question, Albus didn't notice, because he wasn't in the room. And lunch with Voldemort… I had a lot of fun writing, and it's where Lori's defensive side goes into overdrive, and she may or may not do something that made me laugh. Thanks to all of you who read, and if I missed you out earlier, then I'm really sorry, and I'll mention you next time earlier, then please let me know! I do know that some of this chapter is out of timeframe with the songs, but this **_**is **_**fanfiction, guys.**

**Since I've taken so long, I'll leave you for now with this epic saga of a chapter.**

_Lori POV_

"You're not going." Sirius says for the third time.

"I have to." I repeat.

"Fine, I'm coming with."

"I don't think that you can…"

"Tough. I'm coming."

"Can I at least ask my mother?"

"Not much point, I'll be coming anyway."

"I'll ask her." I say firmly. I call "Tricksy?"

"Miss Lori?" squeaks the elf as he pops into the room.

"Can you go prep Toffee for flight?"

"Yes Miss Lori."

"Great. Thanks, Tricksy." I say, as the elf apparates away. I summon some parchment.

"What now?" asks Sirius.

"We have to write a letter that'll convince my mother to let you come. Then we send it, and hope for

the best. You helping?"

"Don't have much option, do I?"

"Nope." I say briskly, and take out my quill.

_Sirius POV_

In the end, we come up with this.

'_Mother,_

_I'll be there, but on one condition: I'm allowed to bring my new partner, who is a pureblooded heir. He is really nice, and I really want you to meet him. If you agree, see you tomorrow. Please reply as soon as you can._

_All my love, Loria.'_

"Damn bloodist freaks. I hate having to include my friend and boyfriend's blood status. It's not about that, and it's really silly. Can a person not love someone for who they are, not what their blood status is? Biggest load of- argh! I can't stand him!"

"I know, love. With a bit of luck, this'll all blow over in a few months, and we'll all be okay."

"I hope so." She says, calming quite a lot.

We send the letter away with Toffee, via Tricksy, and she grabs us a butterbeer each.

"So, how bad do you think it will be?"

"depends. If the raid that'll most likely be scheduled for tonight goes well, then he'll be alright. Well, he won't torture too many people or elves. If not, well, that's another matter totally,"

"What do you mean?"

"That he could be a complete monster. Worse than Lily when she's cleaning." She jokes. We laugh together, and I'm reminded of why I love her so much. I take her into my arms, and kiss the top of her head. She laughs, and picks up the Muggle 'remote', and flicks the 'TV' into life.

"What do you want to watch?"

"What _are _you on about?"

"What do you- ah. You don't know what one of these is, do you?2

"Well, Lily tried to show mw, but you know what I'm like."

"Yeah. So, er… want to hear some muggle music?"

"Muggle music?"

"Yes… Muggles do have music, you know."

"Well, yeah, but.. is it any good?"

"it's okay. Not as good as the Weird sisters, though."

"I don't see why we can't have a peek, though."

She flicks the channel to a music one, and then keeps flicking. And flicking.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding a good song. Some of the Muggle music is a total failure." She says, before selecting a song. She snuggles up to me, and says "The song's quite old, it's called 'Always' by a band called Bon Jovi." She waits until the song ends. She was right, that song isn't bad. She flicks about a bit, until she finds a song, with a guy who looks like a Weasley.

"Who's that?"

"I think it's Ed Sheeran. Yeah, it is. It's called 'Drunk'."

"Like James, that night before his wedding?"

"Yes, Sirius. That's what drunk is."

"Obviously."

"why'd you ask then?"

"well, Merlin knows what these Muggles do! Drunk could mean anything."

"Muggles have the same language we do."

"Alright, you win. For now."

"hey! I always win!" she says, hitting me with a cushion.

"You do not!" I retort, hitting her back.

"I do!" she says, pushing me off of the sofa. I drag her down with me, and she lands on top of me. She rolls off, and I roll on top. I start to tickle her, and she screams.

Just at that moment, the elf pops in. "Miss Lori has received an owl,"

I see her inhale sharply. "Bring the letter here, and offer the owl food, water, and some rest."

"Yes, Miss Lori. I will do it." It says, before popping back out.

"It'll be my mother, I bet."

"Who else?"

The elf comes into the room, breaking our thought trains.

"It be from Mrs. Goodwin."

"Told you. Pass it here then." Lori says, reaching out. The elf gives her it, and leaves again. Still sat up on the floor, she opens it, and starts to read. Slowly, but surely, a smile passes over her face. When she's finished, she launches herself at me, and hugs me tight. I hug her back.

"You're allowed." She smiles.

"I'd have come anyway."

"Still, good thing, she says, because they were going to marry me off to Regulus."

"What? He's a Death Eater!"

"Is he? He seemed nice enough in Hogwarts- well, nice compared to the other Slytherins, but a _Death Eater?_"

"I thought that too. Then I remembered Bellatrix. And Narcissa, who got married off to that Malfoy prat. Thank Merlin Andromeda got out in time…"

"Oh, she was always nice. She was a Slytherin too, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, but I think that was all influenced. She belonged in Gryffindor, I think."

"Probably. Regulus is younger than us, isn't he?"

"Yeah, by a year."

"wow, your parents are brave."

"You think it was them who raised us? No, until we were two, some random woman raised us. I think she was a Prince, but I could be wrong."

"Talking of Princes, what happened to Snape?"

"Probably left school and went to Death Eater training. He was always going to, don't deny it."

"He'll regret it, one day. All of them will, whether they rot in Azkaban, or get killed by Aurors, or _him_,or they'll kill themselves or something like that."

"Do you really think like that Lori? And I thought you'd be more rational."

"What do you mean? They'll all get what they deserve, the filthy lot. They think that Muggles are filthy, yet they don't see the dirt that clings to them. They don't see the pure disgust that people look at them with. All they see is the power and they're thirsty for it. Very thirsty. They don't care what they do, and what lives they ruin. All they care about is themselves, and that's what makes me hate them so much."

"Wow." Is all I can say. I've never seen her so passionate about something since the Potters went into hiding, and Albus was all for them being in Hogsmeade. She thought that it was too obvious, turns out she was right- Hogsmeade was raided the next day, with Death Eaters looking for them.

"I hate them all so much…"

"I know love, so do I."

"Oh! Come with me!"

"Where are we going?"

"To find some clothes, of course. We eed to be ready so we can lie in in the morning"

"I like the way you think. But do you think that I could get a bacon sandwich over here? I'm famished!"

"Just call on Tricksy."

"Okay… Tricksy?" I call gingerly. Pop! Elf incoming.

"Yes, Mr Sirius?"

"Can I get er- Lori, you want a bacon-"

"Yes, yes." She dismisses me, her head in the wardrobe.

"Can I get two bacon sandwiches?"

"Of course, Mr Sirius!" squeaks the elf.

"Of all the Muggle foods, this is by far the best." I say.

"Mmm," She agrees. "Here, try this on, while you're waiting."

She hands me black jeans and a green T-Shirt.

"Green?" I sneer.

"Don't turn your nose up at it, it'll impress. I know, I know, I don't care. But we don't want to be tortured on top of the table."

"Ew…"

"Yeah. Been there, seen that, got the ruined T-Shirt."

"Lucky old you, then,"

"Maybe not. Do they fit?"

"Yeah."

"good. Put this on the top." She commands, throwing a cloak.

"Slytherin again?" I complain, looking at the green trim and snake buckle.

"Shut it. Now, we're going to get up at 10. Then, we'll leave, and be there for 11:20. You are you, you were a Gryffindor, but you liked Slytherin better. I doubt he'll care, but keep your occulumency shields up all the time. Don't look into his eyes, and don't sneer at the snake."

"Oh, but it's so damn horrid!"

"Are you coming or not?"

"oh, alright then." I moan defeatedly.

"Good. Now, I think we should go to bed. It's late, and we-"

"No," I cut her off. "We sit up all night with Muggle Hot Chcoclate, and moan about him and his lot. Or, we go see James and Lily."

"We'll stay here, Lily and James'll be in bed by now. "

"Done. I'll go get the Hot Chocolate, I love that stuff."

"Just call on Tricksy. He'll get it." She tells me, finishing folding the clothes, and putting them on the side.

"Alright. Tricksy?" I call, and the elf pops in.

"Mr Sirius. Is you and Miss Lori good friends? You is here lots."

"Oi, you nosy little-" I begin playfully.

"It's okay, I talk to her a lot. She's really good at gossiping."

"As I can see."

"Sorry Mr Sirius. Tricksy didn't want to offend yous. Can I get you anything?"

"Two large hot chocolates please. You know what they are?"

"Yes Mr Sirius. Tricksy will be back with your Hot Chocolate in a minute."

"Thank you, Tricksy. We'll be in the living room." Says Lori.

"Yes Miss Lori." Says Tricksy, as she pops out.

We relocate the the living room, and sit on the sofa. The elf reappears with our chocolate, and we chat until three in the morning, when she falls asleep on my shoulder. I give up, and go to sleep myself.

**A/N:**** Thanks for writing, the next chapter will be up really soon, to make up for the wait! Please review, and let me know what you think!**


	4. Lunch With The Dark Lord

**A/N: ****Hi! Told you I'd be here soon, I decided to do a double upload! I really apologise for the wait, I was hindered with work and illness.**

**This chapter was originally going to be attatched to the other chapter, but it was going to take too long, so I split it. I'm going to try to get a chapter written, and a chapter typed, and upload on Sundays or Mondays. This might be difficult, as schoolwork etc. will probably get in the way (Damn muggle school. I should just show them my Hogwarts letter and leave, but they think that it's all fictional. I have tried, but they're Muggles. Pah.)**

**For now though, I'll continue the story!**

_Lori POV_

I wake up, and slip out from under Sirius' arm. I glance at the clock. It shows the time 11:10.

"Crap!" I exclaim.

"What?" asks Sirius, apparently awake.

"We have 20 minutes to get to my mother's!"

"Oh. Whoops. Looks like we slept in."

"Uh, yeah. Go get dressed. Now. I'll get us both something to eat."

"Okay, sure." He rushes from the room. I summon Tricksy, and ask for a couple of croissants. I then go into the shower, do my hair and make-up, and go to get dressed myself. I meet the elf on my way into the dressing room, or spare room, and put on the clothes I picked yesterday.

"Here. Eat this." I tell Sirius, handing him the croissant.

"Thanks." He grunts. He's almost ready, busy fixing the snake buckle. I cast a tempus, and it's now 11:23.

"Five minutes, Sirius." I warn, before clasping my own cloak buckle.

"I'm done!"

"Okay, we're leaving. Come on then."

"I'm coming, just lead the way."

I go over to the Floo, and take some powder. He gets in beside me, I call the name 'Goodwin Manor', and we disappear in a flash of green flame.

_Sirius POV_

We arrive in the manor. It's big, but it doesn't look very homely.

"Horrid, isn't it." It wasn't a question.

"It could be worse."

"How?"

"It's be much worse if you weren't here."

"Aww, you're sweet, I-" She was cut off by a woman I guessed to be her mother coming into the room.

"You're here, on time for once."

"I'm usually on time, Mother." Says Lori.

"Who are you?" Lori's mother asks me, completely ignoring Lori.

"Sirius. Sirius Black."

"I'm Auroria, but you can call me Mrs. Goodwin." She answers haughtily. She ushers us into the dining room, which is set with a huge marble table table. It has green curtains all around. I was admiring the room's size when there was a colossal noise at the door.

"He's here! Loria, answer the door."

"No way am I letting that madman in here."

"_Loria!_" Exclaims her mother. "Let him in now!"

"NO!" she yells. "Do it yourself, you- no! Just no!"

"Fine, you ungrateful, insolent…"

"Don't call her that." I instantly defend. I don't get an answer, as Mrs Goodwin enters the room, followed by about twenty hooded figures. Lori grips my hand, holding on. I squeeze it back supportively.

"Ah, Loria. Good to see you again." Says the hooded figure at the front. The cold, cruel voice sends a shiver down my spine, and I know it's him. He takes his hood down and I find that I'm right. I feel Lori grip my hand so hard, I think that she might break something.

"Careful." I say, and I don't know if I'm referring to my hand or what she might say.

"I'm glad you think that." She says coldly.

_Lori POV_

He sneers at me, and I release Sirius' hand, and reach for my wand. (I hear him breathe a sigh of what sounds like relief. Have I really been squeezing his hand so hard?)

Voldemort ignores my comment, and asks me, "Did you get the smell of charred flesh out of your carpet?" he asks sarcastically. All of the Death Eaters snigger, still hooded.

"Yeah. I replaced it with the smell of I-don't-give-two-thestral-craps-who-you-think-you-are-but-you're-just-a-stupid-prick-to-me."

"Ooh, you think you're good at insults?" sneers a Death Eater.

"Shut it you."

"Ooh, she's got attitude, this one." Drawls Voldemort.

"You can shut it too, I'm not scared of you." It's a huge lie, I'm terrified, but I want to aggravate him.

"Aren't you. Let's see… Crucio." I think it's aimed at me, but the second I see it's directed at Sirius.

"Stop!" I scream, my voice hoarse with emotion and panic. Tears spurt down my face. He looks up at me, I barely notice. There's only one thing that matters now: Sirius. I rush to him. "Put him down, you sick man!"

Voldemort just looks at me, ignoring my shout. Sirius continues to writhe around on the floor. Rage fills me, I see red. I rush at him, screaming "YOU SICK BASTARD! LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW OR I'LL RIP YOUR BLOODY HEAD OFF!" I reach him, and start smacking him. I grab his neck, and begin to wrestle him to the floor. He's taken by surprise, and is knocked over. I leap and purposefully land on my butt, on his stomach. I hear a crack. I'm doing something right. I kneel on his chest, and rip his wand out of his hand. I punch him in the nose, and I see blood immediately fill both nostrils. The power runs through my veins, it creates more energy within me. I begin to strangulate him, hell-bent on killing him. I would have done it, too, but a small cry from behind me stops me.

"_Lori… Don't do that…" _Sirius croaks.

"Sirius, he deserves it. Look what he did to you." I protest, loosening my grip on Voldemort's throat. He tries to wriggle away, so I drop myself down on his stomach, pinning him to the ground. My mother shrieks. "Sirius… Call them."

"I… I don't think I can." Damn him!

"You can get off of him whenever you're ready, you know." Sneers a Death Eater.

"I know. And if you throw _one _hex, jinx, curse, or anything that could harm anyone in any way, even through consequence, then this will be you, and his neck will be broken." I've never been this violent in my life. But it's what needs doing.

"Like a _kid _would be able to defeat twenty fully grown men, and the most powerful wizard of all time."

"He is NOT the most powerful wizard of all time!"

"Don't you dare feed me that Dumbledore crap. He will be killed by my Master, when the time is right."

"Dumbledore knows what he's doing. He's a much better man, and much more powerful than _he _ever will be."

"She has so much belief in him, it's rather cute, don't you think? Have you got yourself a boyfriend?" a female voice coos. I recognise it, but I can't think who it is. It's not like I care. I ensure that Voldemort is unconscious, and stand up.

"Piss off. Come on, Sirius. We're leaving." I say finally. On my way to the entrance hall, my mother catches up with me. "What?" I snarl, not in the mood.

"Look… I know you won't believe me, I know you hate me, but look… He knows where your friends are, and he's planning something for Halloween."

I don't have the time for questions, so I just say "Thanks, mother. I'd give you a hug, but I'm a tad loaded with this one right now. Come for a coffee sometime, and we'll talk."

"Sure. Thanks, Loria."

"But call me Lori, please."

"But.."

"No buts."

"Fine. I'll owl you."

"Okay, tell Dad I said hi."

"Yeah, use the Floo, though."

I go the Floo entrance in the Entrance hall, take the powder, step inside, call my address, and we're gone.

I go into the living room, and lie Sirius down on the couch. I summon the potions (Anti-Cruciatus and painkiller) I give them to Sirius, and he sleeps soon after. It's only midday, but I expect he'll sleep for a while, so I curl up in the armchair, and drift off myself.

**A/N:**** This chapter was really amusing to write, I really had a lot of fun. I apologise about the language, but she was really really angry. I don't swear much at all, but it seemed appropriate. **

**Thanks for **


	5. Chapter 5: Traitor!

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/N:**** Hello again! I'd just like to say thanks to anybody who has read, is reading, has reviewed, will review, (and I'd really like that), has favourited, will favourite, has alerted, will alert, or anything else. It really means a lot to me that people actually read this and actually enjoy this, it makes me feel really special! So thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is one of the most important chapters of this adventure! Enjoy!**

_Lori POV_

When Sirius wakes up, the first thing he does is ask me what happened. Not being able to hold back the details, I spill the entire story, nothing spared.

"God, Lori… What have you done?"

"Learned that Peter is a traitor! Which is why I'm calling Albus NOW! They're planning something for Halloween!"

"Godric! I'll Floo call him now!"

"No! You look a mess!"

"Thanks." He says sarcastically.

"oh you know what I mean. Stay here." I say. Just as I leave the room I say "Oh, and your hair's a mess." His hands fly to his head, and I walk into the kitchen. I throw down the powder, and poke my head in. I'm greeted with Albus in a meeting with Barty Crouch, Minister for Magic.

"Lori, good to see you."

"Albus, who is this?" asks the Minister.

"Sorry, Mr Crouch, Sir. I was just going to ask Albus something. I'm Loria Goodwin, but please just call me Lori. Everyone else does."

"Of course. Can your question be left for another time? This is rather important."

"It's quite important, really. I don't think that it can be left much longer. Tell you what, when this meeting is over, how about Albus comes to my house, and we can talk there. Is that okay?"

"Yes, Lori. I'll be there. See you then."

"Thanks Albus. Sorry for interrupting."

"Not a problem. Bye!"

"See you." I say, and pull out of the fire. I dust the ash off of my shoulders. When I get back into the living room, Sirius is sat up.

"Any chance of a Firewhiskey?" he asks.

"So long as you don't get drunk. Albus will be here any time, he was in a meeting with the minister when I got there, Merlin knows how long he's been there."

"Great. So Lily and James' lives are in danger, and he's in a meeting with the minister?"

"Apparently he's planning something for Halloween. That's not until tomorrow. The meeting won't last that long. Anyway-" I was interrupted by the Floo going off. "Told you it wouldn't last that long."

I went into the kitchen to greet Albus. "Hello! "Thanks for coming, this is really important."

"I'm glad you came to me. I presume it involves Voldemort?"

"Yeah. Let's go into the living room." Just as we were about to leave the room, the Floo went off again. "Remus! You could be handy!"

"What?"

"Voldemort problems." I say. "Come with us."

"Okay…" he's obviously confused, but we'll fill him in later. We sit in the living room, and I begin the story. I finish with: "And then I sort of beat him up the Muggle way, and we came back here. My Mother told me- us- that he knows where Lily and James are."

"Are you sure?" asks Albus, after a long silence.

"As I can be. My Mother seemed sure. She said they're planning something for Halloween!"

"Wait… hang on a second…" interjects Remus.

"Yes?" Albus and Sirius reply at the same time.

"Lori… you…you beat up Voldemort?"

"Sorta." I smirk. It's not every day you get to admit to beating up the biggest dickhead of all time.

"Wow. Well done?" He says, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"I didn't plan it. He just hurt Sirius, and I got really pissed off, and I went a bit crazy. I just punched him at first, but I thought that he deserved a bit more. I may have gotten a bit carried away."

"This is very inspiring, but there's some more important stuff at hand, right now." Puts in Sirius.

"sorry. Remus did ask, though."

"Of course, blame it all on me!"

"It was your fault!"

"Not!"

"Was!"

"not!"

"Was!"

"Amusing as you two are, can we please discuss the matters at hand?" interrupts Albus.

"Oh. Sorry, Albus."

"Okay. We need a plan, so we're able to sort this out. First, I think we need a place for Lily and James to stay. Anyone have any ideas?"

"They can stay here. There's more than enough room, and they'll feel at home."

"Are you sure? It's rather dangerous!"

"Sure as I can be!"

"Alright. How do we get them here? Tomorrow's Halloween."

"I'll go to Peter, saying that Remus needs the Fidelius Secret thingy, I'll go when we're done. We'll all visit on brooms. I have a bag with an undetectable extension charm on it. We'll put them in there. It's not very comfortable, but it'll do. Sirius, you and James transfigure some baby stuff, we'll get clothes packed, though, and good to go!"

"Seems alright. Do you want to go now, Lori?"

"Yeah. You go to the ministry and get a portkey authorised. There's Firewhiskey and Butterbeer in the kitchen, but you just have to summon the house elf, Tricksy."

"Okay, then. I'll see you soon. You using the Floo?"

"Yeah." I walk into the kitchen, take some powder, step into the flames, and I'm gone.

I step into the kitchen. It's small, and slightly grubby. I mutter a spell to banish all of the ash, and look around. I can smell something weird. Almost like… Blood. Or flesh. And burning. Suddenly, a piercing scream comes from the living room. I gasp, and slowly levitate myself towards the door, in order to stay quiet. When I get close, I can hear voices.

"Is the plan straight? Do you all understand?" hisses a voice, that could only belong to one person.

"yes, my Lord." Comes a small amount of voices. I'd estimate around ten or eleven.

"But, My Lord. What if any of the Order get wind of this?"

"Then whoever told them will be severely- wait. We are being spied on."

I gasp. The adrenaline already screaming through my veins as the door opens. It's Malfoy, the Slytherin prefect who was two or three years above us.

"You!" I exclaim.

"It's the blood traitor who disrespected you so violently, My Lord."

"Don't you speak to me like that!" I say indignantly.

"Shut up."

"Well, invite our guest in. She should at least feel at home." Says Voldemort.

"Come on then." Malfoy sneers.

"No." I defy.

"Move!"

"Nope."

"NOW!" he roars, evidently he has a short temper. He grabs me by the arm, and he has his arms around me, so I lose the ability to fight back. He drags me into the living room, where at least 10 people are sat. I recognise most.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU SICK MAN!" I yell, my temper snapping. I bite his arm, hard, breaking the skin. He yelps out in pain. "You touch me again, you'll regret it." I say viciously, before running out of the door. I'm faced with a corridor, with a door at one end, and a window at the other. As a last resort, I choose the window. It's only second floor, or something like that. I go hurtling down the corridor, as fast as I can, and go headfirst, through the window. I scream- it isn't second floor. It's way higher than that. Maybe 50th. I don't know, but I know I'm in danger. Lots, as in I'm going to hit the ground, and splat. Luckily there's bushes underneath. So I cast 'Arresto Momentum' wandlessly- that took ages to perfect, but I'm glad I did. I drop into the bushes , relatively unharmed, although there's a few scratches, and red patches on my arms that Malfoy had made when he grabbed me. I ignore them for the moment, and try to get my bearings. I'd always apparated or flooed up here, so I don't know where I am. I know I'm in London, but that's about it. I'm thrown off course momentarily, as there's a shout from a random Muggle.

"Look! Up there! There's a man in a black hood! I told you there was something fishy going on- that person fell out of the window- where did they go?"

Damn. I'll sort it later, I'll find the ministry entrance- I'm not too far from there. I cast a disillusion charm on myself, and belt out of the bushes. I think that it's this way, so I turn left. I race down the street, falling and tripping, my vision soon blurred with tears- what's going on? I'm not usually the over-emotional sort…

I see the red post box. Finally. I open the door, and almost fall in.

'Good morning. Please state your name and business.' Says the female voice.

"Loria Goodwin, Meeting"

"Thank you. Please take your badge." I pick it up, and I move down. I'm brought into the heart of the ministry itself. As soon as I've shaken my head, and wiped my eyes, I see Sirius. "Sirius!" I shout. He hears my shout, and looks over to me, but doesn't see me. I don't understand, he just looked straight at me! I suddenly remember- the disillusionment charm! I take it off, and shout again. "Sirius! Over here!"

"Lori! I knew you were here!" he shouts, running towards me. I start towards him, and it's just like one of those cheesy Hollywood films, when gthe couple run towards each other, and hug? You know? Well, it's just like that.

"You're hurt!" he exclaims, looking at my arms.

"That's what happens when you jump out of a like, 100th storey window."

"WHAT? What happened?"

"Meeting, got caught, jumped out window."

"And the hand marks- who was that?"

"Malfoy."

"That dick."

"Yup. Never liked him."

"Who would."

By this time, Remus and Albus have made their way over.

"Are you okay? No offence, but you look a mess." Says Remus.

"I'm feeling really loved right now."

"joking!"

"So you should be. No one calls my Lori a mess and gets away with it." Says Sirius.

"_Your _Lori?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll tell you all properly later. Now, we have Lily and James to save."

**A/N:**** Whoo! I think that this is the longest chapter so far! So, to celebrate, can you PLEASE review? It would be great! Thanks! *hands cookie***


	6. Chapter 6: The Rescue

**Disclaimer: **** Sadly, I'm not JKR. So I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: ****Whoo, Chapter 6! And another double update, to excuse my laziness! This chapter is all about saving Lily and James (and Harry) before Voldemort gets them. I'm really hoping you'll let me know what you think! I've only had one review so far, but I'd really like to get some more! Thanks for reading, anyway, and please do review! It doesn't have to be long! For now though, onwards and upwards!**

_Lori POV_

As Godric's Hollow materialises before us, and the wind whips through my hair. Rain stings my face, and the ground is sodden. Just my luck, I fall straight into a puddle.

"Agh! Ow!"

"What happened?" asks Sirius.

"I never was very good when apparating." I say, casting a drying spell over my wet patches. "Much better!"

"So, Lily and James, over here." Says Remus.

"Obviously. . . Hang on! Shh!"

"What?" Sirius hisses.

"Over there!" Luckily we're still in the alleyway, and the death eater can't see us.

"oh Merlin. Crap." Says Remus.

"Mm. Albus?"

"Lori? What is it? Have you got a solution?"

"I think so. Your disillusionment charms are the most powerful, you could do that on all of us, and then on Lily and James, or we could stick them all in my bag. Or both, until they're in there."

"Crap."

"What now, Remus?"

"Isn't that Avery? You know the one who left in our third year? The ugly one with the scar?"

"Is it? I think it might be. Crap." I say. "I heard he'd become one of them. I can't say I'm really surprised, though. But, for now, Lily and James?"

"Okay. Albus, can you do the charm please?"

"yes, I'll do it now." He waves his wand, and I feel the familiar tingle, meaning that it's worked. Luckily, I'm still stood next to Sirius, I grope about a bit, and eventually find his hand.

"Are you scared?" He whispers.

"Just a bit."

"I'm a little nervous."

I'm about to reply when Albus tells us that we were ready to go. I squeeze Sirius' hand, and we all move off. We creep through the rain, and make our way over to Lily and James' door. I open the door, and slip inside, followed by everyone else.

"Who is it?" demands James, his wand raised. "I'm not afraid to hex."

"It's us!" I say.

"Who is 'us'?"

"Erm, Lori, Sirius, Remus, and Albus. Albus, can you whip this charm off of us?"

"Of course. Finite Incantatem!"

"Hi Prongs!" grins Sirius.

"Oh, it is you- wait. Prove it."

Sirius grins at him again, and transforms into a huge shaggy black dog. I gasp.

"What the hell? You could have told me you're an animagus!" I'm in awe, I've known him for years, but I never knew that!

"Sorta, but I'm not the only one."

"_What?_" says Lily as she comes into the room, obviously reassured. But angry. And by the looks of things, Harry's just puked on her, which won't help.

"Can we explain this later? You're in danger."

"Obviously."

"No! More danger! Lots- Voldemort- Peter- traitor- Death Eater- Tonight!" I stutter.

"Oh Merlin." Whispers Lily.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" asks James.

"Dinner, Beat him up, mum told me."

"_What? _Did you just say that you beat up Voldemort over Dinner?"

"We didn't even get to dinner."

"How. . . nice?"

"So, you have to come with us, because they're going to come and kill you tonight."

Lily gasps. "Are you sure?"

"Very. I'll give you the full story when we get back to my place, but you need to get in the bag. Bring as much as you want, it's got an undetectable extension charm on it."

"Okay- I'll go get our clothes, James, do you want your broomstick?"

"BWOOM!" bellows Harry, not wanting to be forgotten.

"Shush Harry. We'll bring your broom babe!" I coo.

"James- go get the travel crib!"

"You can if you want, but you can also transfigure something when we get back to mine."

"okay, sure. Kames, just go get his broom, and I think we're done here."

"Okay. Accio Harry's broom!"

The broom flies through the air, and James catches it.

"So, are we supposed to go into that thing?"

"Yep. In you get. Engorgio!" I make the back bigger so they can get in, and they do. I shrink the bag back down to normal size, and put it on my shoulder. "You guys okay in there?"

"Yeah!" I hear James shout back. "This is so cool!"

"I'm glad you think so."

"Is it heavy?" Calls up Lily

"Nope! That's the beauty of the Undetectable Extension Charm!"

"Cool!" says Sirus. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure! Guys, we'll be apparating, so you'll have to tell me what it's like!"

"I think Harry likes your keys…"

"Okay, just be careful, they might be sharp…"

"_No!" _Says Sirius sarcastically.

"Shut it you! We need to go. I want some lunch." Says Remus.

"Okay, let's go."

"We're here!" I say, enlarging the bag so that they can get out. "How was that?"

"You mean we're back?" says Lily, climbing out.

"Yeah!"

"This place is bigger than it used to be!"

"I got some work done. It's magical work, so the building looks smaller from the outside than it really is. Like that blue thing on that Muggle show."

"The Tardis from Doctor Who." says Lily.

"Yeah! Just mine's cooler. I even have a conservatory that Muggles don't know about!"

"Cool!"

"Yep. Should we sit down?"

"Sure. Got any Butterbeer?" asked James, plonking himself on the armchair.

"You know I do!"

"I'll rephrase that. Can I have some Butterbeer?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Grr. Sirius, can I have some Butterbeer?"

"Yes, yes you can. Lori, it's still in the fridge, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Why don't you show James and Harry where their room is, and help them settle in? I'll show Lily later."

"Okay." He leaves, and James takes Harry from Lily and follows.

"So… you and Sirius?" asks Lily, sitting.

"Yeah. Strange."

"Rather. I guess I owe him 20 galleons."

"What?"

"Well, I made a bet with him that he couldn't get you to go on a date with him."

"So, it was all a bet?" I say, starting to get angry.

"No! He's had a crush on you for years! Didn't you know?"

"No!"

"Yeah! Since 6th year!"

"Wow. Never knew."

"I think he really loves you, you know. Not like those girls he dated before."

"Do you think so?"

"I do."

"Do you want to go find them, then?"

"Sure."

We walk through the house, they're in the conservatory. I run to Sirius, and give him a hug. He hugs me back, and I doubt I've ever been so happy.

**A/N:**** The end of the rescue! It must be love! Please leave a review, and let me know what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7: Demise

**A/N:**** This is just a short filler chapter, showing what happened when Voldemort finds the potter house empty! Do let me know what you think! **

He looked over at the house. No lights were on, so they must be in bed. Good. That makes his life so much easier. He walked through the small town, down the road, and through the gate. It creaked slightly, and in the silence of night, it seemed to reverberate right down the road. He glided to the door, and blasted it open. He went up the stairs, and opened the first door he saw. A room with a double bed, obviously the parents'. He continued down the corridor, and opened the door at the end. A nursery, but an empty one. He was suspicious. "Homenum revelio" the cold, cruel voice rang out. Nothing.

Nothing more was heard that night, but a cold scream, as the entire being of Lord Voldemort was sucked out. The horcruxes had backfired, and Lord Voldemort was dead.

Just a pile of dust on the floor.

**A/N:**** Sorry for the shortness, I really need Voldy out the way so I can continue. But now, Voldy's gone mouldy, so now let's have fun!**


	8. Chapter 8: Attack

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long! I've no excuse, but one thing… No Reviews! Nothing makes me happier than to see an email that says I have a review! So for this chapter, can you please, please review, even if it's a flame! I want to know what you think! So, for every review I get, I'll read one of your stories, and review, okay? Thanks for the follows, and please enjoy!**

Sirius POV

"Wake up! Get up!" Lori shouts, bursting into our room, and leaping onto the bed, and almost crushing my arm in the process.

"Ow." I say indignantly.

"Sorry! Look! He's gone!" she shoves a newspaper in my face. I read:

'**Lord Voldemort found dead!**

_Around 1am this morning, reports of a loud noise and bangs began to flutter in to the auror office. Of course, aurors rushed to the scene immediately, to find, lo and behold, the body of one dark lord!_

_We'll keep you updated as news comes in, but that's all we have for now.'_

"Is this true? Merlin…"

"As far as I know… "

"W-where's Prongs?"

"In bed. Lily went to find him."

"How did he take it?"

"How do I know, Lily-"She's interrupted by whooping and shouting from next door.

"Like that, evidently." I laugh.

"Well, how do you take it?"

"Like this." I grab her, and kiss her. She kisses back, knotting her hands in my hair.

Several minutes of makeout later, the door opens.

"Oh hell Padfoot! What the-" James exclaims.

"James! What's wrong?" asks Lily, coming to the door. "Oh. James, come on. Leave them alone."

"Nah, it's fine, we've stopped now." Says Lori, getting off of the bed.

"Awh, do we have to?"

"Yes. Anyway, there's someone at the door." She gets up and leaves to answer the door. "Hello Albus! Come on in! Guys! We're in the front room!" she calls. We all leave and go to the front.

"Ah, you're all up, I see." Says Albus.

"Yes, no thanks to the ladies."

"Well, I thought you might like to know!" says Lily indignantly.

"I did, but not by you jumping on my head!"

"I didn't jump on your head!"

"Lori jumped on my arm!"

"It's not my fault that you throw your arms around like mad!"

"I'm a wriggly sleeper."

"I know, I have to put up with it." At this point, Harry, who's sat on Lily's knee is laughing at us. I bet he knows what we're saying.

"Anyway, I thought you, of all people would like to know what happened."

"Please!" Says James.

"As far as I know, magic was high strung that night, and-" as he was about to continue, a silver tabby cat formed in the room.

"It's the Longbottoms. They've been attacked, come to St. Mungos as soon as possible. They're expecting you." The voice of Minerva McGonagall rings out around the room.

"I have to go."

"We're coming with." Says Lily.

"Yeah. We're coming." Says Lori. James and I nod.

"If you must, may I use your Floo?"

"Of course." We all get up and follow Albus to the Kitchen fireplace. One by one, we floo to the hospital, where Professor McGonagall, and Remus stand.

"Remus! How long have you been there?" Lori asks.

"Not long, I was here anyway."

"Why, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, come on."

We follow Albus and McGonagall down the corridors. Lori grabs my hand.

"You okay?" I whisper.

"Yeah, scared. You?"

"I'm okay if you are." She only squeezes my hand tighter in response. We reach the ward and sat outside with Neville in her arms in Augusta, Frank's mother. She's pale and looks out of it. Lori takes this as a reason to almost break my hand.

"Ow!" I whisper.

"Sorry." She whispers back and loosens up.

"What happened here?" Asks Albus.

"Death eaters broke into the home around Six this morning, and attempted to curse the living daylights out of Alice and Frank, the cruciatus being the most frequent. I'd be surprised if they regain their sanity."

"Are they awake?" asks James

"Not as of yet."

"How long have they been out?"

"Since they got here, about twenty minutes ago."

"Which Death Eaters were involved?" pipes up Lori.

"We saw a few, but can't be sure." Says a new Auror. "I'm David. David Jackson, I was dispatched to see what was going on when we received reports of Dark magic being used." He holds out his hand for Lori to shake. She takes it, and shakes his hand.

"who are the few you saw?" she asks.

"We believe we saw Bellatrix Lestrange," Sirius stiffens at this "and Barty Crouch Junior. Other than that, we're not sure."

"Can I go and kick their sorry ass?"

"Lori! That's mean."

"What's mean?" she looks at me, looking genuinely inquisitive.

"Not letting me come with." I say, with a small grin. She smiles back.

"You can. But it won't be pretty. And your hair might get messed up." I gasp sarcastically. If that's possible.

"We can't let you do it anyway." Says Jackson. Lori pouts.

"Well, I'll go find them myself!" She exclaims, and storms out. I follow.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"About to kick arse. But first, I'm going home. My parents were involved, the Manor was HQ for a while. They'll know where they are. Are you coming."

"Yes. I'm not letting you face them alone. I want revenge."

"Come on then." She says. She grabs my hand, and apparates. There and then, in the corridor.

"Mother! We're here!" She shouts.

"Loria! Good to see you, and, Mr Black! I'm a little busy right now, but you can come for a Coffee later.

"Mother, I'm not here for a coffee. I need some help. You see, there was an attack last night, and we're looking for some Death Eaters."

"Who?"

"The Lestrange bitch and Crouch Jr."

"Language!"

"I know you know where they're hiding. Tell me."

"I promised-"

"Well break that promise . Merlin knows you've broken enough." There's hurt behind those words, and I move closer to Lori, and put my arm around her waist. She leans into me slightly.

"I think you should tell her." I say, my voice like stone, dark and threatening. I like that I can do that.

_Lori POV_

I see Mother stiffen at Sirius' tone. Even I'm intimidated.

"Alright, come through. But keep disillusioned, and stay quiet."

"I'll stay as I am, thanks." I say. Sirius nods. We're led into the sitting room, where Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and their son Draco, Crouch Jr, and the Lestranges are sat.

"What're the blood traitors doing here Auroris?"

"Shut your trap, Crouch; you're screwed enough." Sirius threatens. I slip my wand out of my pocket while their eyes are on him.

"_Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" _I'm about to stun Lucius, but he has his wand out. I have this gut feeling that he's defending his wife and son. But I'll test it, so I send a light tickling hex at Draco, wordlessly. Without thinking, Malfoy leaps in front of it. He shivers at the tickle.

"I don't hurt kids, Malfoy. Very admirable."

"Please, don't hurt them. They've done nothing. Take me instead." His voice is full of fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you or your family. I know that you were forced to take the mark. I know you've wanted out for months. So I'm not going to take you to Azkaban." He sighs with relief, but looks confused. So does everyone. "There is a but. You're going to help me get these to the ministry, and in return, I'll get you out of this, and the Malfoy name cleared. Deal?"

"She's my sister." Says Narcissa quietly.

"They're Neville's parents. You're a mother. How do you know they're not going to die from this?" She doesn't reply. "Let's go, then." I say. "Grab on, it's a portkey to the ministry." I take the skipping rope out of my pocket. "It's okay, it's child safe." We grab onto an unconscious villain each, Narcissa holds Draco, and I activate the Portkey.

**A/N: ****Whoo! Sorry again for the wait, and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but I've got the next like, 8 chapters on paper, but they have yet to be typed! Finally, I know where I'm going with this story, so stay tuned, and PLEASE let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9: Insanity

**Disclaimer; ****I Don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: ****Hello! How are you all? I went to the Harry Potter Studio tour, and let me tell you- it was incredible! I spent loads on merch and stuff, it was AMAZING! How many of you have been?**

**I'm going to try to update more frequently, it's really distracting, having half a chapter, but forgetting where you are. So, I'm going to update better! Luckily, I have a whole day of writing today, because I'm in my Dad's truck, with no internet to distract me. Yay…**

**Any questions, let me know. For now, on with the story. XD **

_Lori POV_

We apparate back to St. Mungos.

"Any more news?" I ask.

"Just… One thing…" Says Lily.

"What?" I say. I notice that her face is streaked with tears.

"They- they woke up- and…" her voice breaks.

"They were tortured too much- they're insane." Says Albus frankly.

I gasp. "Oh, no!" Sirius looks at me. He knew them better than I do, and his eyes are filling with tears. I pull myself towards him, he'sa couple of inches taller than me, but I lift myself up on tiptoes, and fling my arms around his neck. He doesn't sob, but his arms come around my waist and pull me closer, and I tighten the hug. We're lost in the moment for a while, until We hear a cry from a baby. We release each other, but our hands are around each other's backs. It's Augusta Longbottom, Holding Neville, who's Lily's godson. She's sobbing. She shoves Neville at me.

"Take him. He looks too much like his father. I can't-" One of Neville's uncles gives Sirius a bag, probably full of Baby Stuff, and then he ushers Augusta away. I'm not with Neville for long, because one of the healers takes him away, with the bag.

"Okay. . ." says Sirius.

"A little random…"

"Oh, talking random, guess whose butts Lori kicked?"

"You didn't? Not again Lori?" says Lily.

"Butt kicked isn't right. I turned them in. The Lestranges, all three of them, and then we turned the Malfoys to the light side."

"Nice."

"What was that?" says Jackson, coming into the room.

"We kicked their butts." I say.

"But- I said- you have no training!"

"I didn't need much, it was really quite easy." He just frowns at me.

"You shouldn't have attempted it. They're very dangerous, and like I said, you have no training."

"Well, fine. Why are you being so cold with her? She just did your job for you, and you're getting payed for it. What's your problem?" Sirius defended.

"They're very dangerous, and you might have been hurt."

"But I wasn't."

"That's not the point, next time leave it to the professionals. We know what we're doing."

"Sour grapes, you didn't catch them. You weren't as quick as Lori and Sirius, and they did better than you. You're just jealous." Cuts in James.

"_How dare- what- preposterous- I don't- just concerned!" _ He stutters.

"just go." Says Sirius. "I bet you have a load of paperwork to catch up on."

"How do you know?"

"I was an Auror myself, for all of a year. Not that you need to know, _bye_." Says Sirius.

"just don't be so stupid next time. You could have been killed." He says, and walks off. Harry blows a very loud raspberry at him and we all dissolve into goggles, even James and Sirius.

"Nice one Harry!" says Sirius. He puts his hand up for a high five, and Harry gives him one and laughs.

"That's so cute! Who taught him that."

"They did." Says Lily. "It's boring being in hiding, they taught him all sorts, including words that a toddler shouldn't know." She narrows her eyes at Sirius.

"It wasn't my fault! He bit my hand, and I said…" suddenly, Harry came out with the thing I'd least expect- the F-bomb.

"Sirius! I'm ashamed!"

"So he repeated it over and over…"

"And now, if you talk to him and he doesn't like you, he says it. He's going to be like you, I know it." Said Lily.

"I didn't mean to! It just came out! He chose to repeat it!"

"He's only little!"

"He's clever. You know he is."

_Sirius POV_

Lori's asleep on my legs, and Lily and James went to leave Harry with the Weasleys. I'm about to doze off myself, when James and Lily apparate right next to us.

"Hey Padfoot!"

"Prongs, you prick! I was trying to sleep!"

"It seems Lori beat you to it." She wriggles slightly, probably having heard her name. Her blonde hair falls over her face. It's six or so inches below her chin, past her shoulders. Some must have gotten up her nose, as she sneezes, and her eyes open.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" I say brightly.

"Wha- what time is it?"

"Er, Eleven PM, apparently." I say.

"You should get some sleep. We'll stay here, and I'll come get you if there's anything to say." offers Lily

"Don't bother staying." Says a healer, coming up to us. "We're stopping for the night. We've given them both sleeping potions, and we're letting them sleep. Go home, get some rest, and we'll owl you in the morning."

"Okay, thanks." Says Lily, and we all apparate back to Lori's flat. She goes to the kitchen and pulld out a bottle of Firewhiskey, and glasses.

"I like your way of thinking." I say.

"Just a few. I think we could all- hey, where's Lily?"

"She apparated to the Burrow to go and get Harry. She can't bear to be without him for more than five minutes. " says James.

"says you, who when he had a cold last winter refused to leave him alone." I laugh.

"How about that Firewhiskey?" suggests James, as Lily came back through the Floo with Harry.

"Have you heard anything?" she asks urgently.

"no, but we're drinking Firewhiskey. Care to join?" asks Lori.

"Just one, but let me put Harry down first. He's exhausted."

"Sure."

We sit up drinking and talking until well after midnight, and eventually, and slightly tipsily, we go to bed.

**A/N: ****Well, there you go. This wasn't the best chapter, but I hope to have the next one up soon. I hope you can forgive my terrible uploading. Turns out, before chapter 8, the last upload was the 8****th**** July. Whoops. Anyway, Please let me know what you think, and You're all awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10: Success

**A/N: ****Hello! Here's chapter 10, I didn't actually think I'd make it this far. However, the first few chapters got next to no reviews! I hope, as the story gets longer, then the reviews will go up! But, until then, the story must go on!**

**This chapter has a couple of references, but it's all really pretty innocent.**

_Lori POV_

I wake up, slightly confused, and a bit headachey, but mostly, feeling extremely exposed. I've got my head on Sirius' chest, and he has his arms wrapped around me. The duvet is tangled around our legs, but I'm warm as toast.

"Hey. Sirius. Wake up." I whisper. "Sirius? You okay?"

"Yeah. Better than okay, actually. Except the headache."

"Me too. Should I call Tricksy?"

"Nah."

"Why are we whispering?"

"So we don't wake anyone up." I whisper, and reach down and pull the duvet up around us, covering us. "I'm going to put some pyjamas on."

"Not yet, I like you like this."

"You would." I say, cuddling into him. "Just a few more minutes." I close my eyes, enveloped in his strong arms, and manage to doze off.

"Ew! For Merlin's sake, Padfoot, lock the door when you're at it!" exclaims James as he opens the door.

"Knock next time then." I say.

"At least when you catch us in the morning we're covered. You remember that time before Harry was born when-"

"Okay, I'm leaving!" James interrupts, and leaves, closing the door.

"I think he's gone. Come on." I say. "We need to be dressed." I nick the blanket off the end of the bed, wrap it around myself, and go to the shower. As the hot water flows down my body, I start to remember the events of last night. It explains everything, though it was pretty obvious when I woke up. I step out, and get dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. No reason to bother with anything fancy. When I leave the bathroom, having sorted out my hair, Sirius is already dressed. I cast charms on the bed, making it make itself, and we make out way downstairs. Lily is feeding Harry, and James looks hungry.

"Prongs, you look famished."

"I am."

"Why didn't you eat?" I ask.

"This is your house, remember."

"And? Didn't I tell you you can eat whenever you like?"

"Nope."

"Well you can. Anyway, while I'm down here, I may as well make breakfast. Who's for a Full English?"

"Me." Say James and Sirius together.

"Lily? What do you fancy?"

"Whatever's going!"

"Are you okay? You can always eat!"

"I will. I'm just not fussy today."

"Okay then. Four Full Englishes coming up! Tricksy?"

"Yes Miss Lori?"

"Four full Englishes, please."

"Of course Miss Lori." The elf says, and pops back out. I go sit at the table, and Sirius follows.

"So, what's up? You look sad." I ask Lily.

"I'm not sad. Just thinking."

"What you thinking about?"

"Truthfully, my sister. She looked really miserable last time I saw her, just before we went into hiding. And I want to see her."

"Why don't you go today?"

"We were thinking of going house-hunting today. We want our own place, and we can't go back the Godric's Hollow, it just feels wrong, you know?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to go back there."

"So, we've found a nice looking place in Hogsmeade, and we're going to see it and maybe another one today."

"Cool. Shall I Floo St. Mungo's, and see if there's any news?" asks Sirius

"Yeah. That would be good." He disappears into the fire, but comes back around two minutes later.

"Nothing. No change."

"We'll spend the day researching. We could try Hogwarts, or Goodwin Manor, and see where that takes us." Just then, Tricksy comes back with our food. We eat quickly, and say our goodbyes. Lily and James Floo off with Harry, and we decide we'll try the Manor first. Soon, we're there.

"Mother?"

"Loria? Is that you?"

"Yeah. We need to borrow the library."

"Sure, why?"

"Oh, just need a solution for something. I'll find it, hopefully." I say, and I lead Sirius to the Library.

"Here we go. Let's go find the C's!"

"Why the C's?"

"For Cruciatus. Then we could try I's, for insanity, or R's, for Remedy!"

"Okay, let's go."

"Here! I've got it!" I shout, about three hours after starting. We'd gone through the C's, the I's, the R's, the U's, the S's, the T's, and then I found it in the P's (Potions to Cure All)

"What is it?" he shouts back. Sirius is looking in the A's.

"It's in the P's. It's called Potions to Cure All!"

"I'm coming!" he runs over, panting slightly.

"It says that it's to bring back the mind after being made insane by the Cruciatus, apparently. Let's go!" We dash downstairs, to find my Mother waiting by the door.

"What are you taking?"

"This."

"Okay. Bring it back though."

"Yeah, I will. See you later."

We're at home, looking at the potion. "This is ridiculous. We're going to need an expert!"

"I'll ask Albus. He'll know someone. I'll find him now. You coming?"

"Yes."

We Floo to his office, and show him the potion.

"As a matter of fact, I do know someone who I know, and would trust to make this potion. He's here today, should I call him?"

"please, if it's not a problem."

Albus sticks his head into the Floo. "Severus? May I borrow you for a moment?"

"He doesn't mean-?" Sirius whispers.

"He must. He was great at Potions, wasn't he? My question is, what's he doing here?" I murmur back. Before he can answer, Albus comes out, and the one and only Severus Snape comes through.

"_Black._" He glares at Sirius. I intervene before a fight breaks out. I stand in front of Sirius, and put out my hand to Severus.

"Severus, it's been a while. How've you been?" He shakes my hand, and then replies.

"I'm fine. Why do you need me?"

"Basically, you know Alice and Frank Longbottom?"

"Yes."

"They were tortured into insanity yesterday, or the night before last, something like that, and the Death Eaters involved were captured?"

"I know all of this."

"I'm getting to it! Sirius and I spent three hours this morning in my family's Manor Library looking for a cure. Eventually, we came across a potion which should do the job. I'd do it myself, but it's ridiculously complicated, and I'd probably botch it up, so we need someone like you, who's, according to Albus, incredible at potion brewing, to do it for us. I'll pay for all of the ingredients, everything, I just need the talent. I'll pay you for it, if you want."

"Let me see the Potion." He says. I open the book at the right page, and pass it to him.

"What do you think?" I ask, after a few minutes.

"I can probably do it. I just need the stuff; I don't have any of the ingredients, except lacewing flies. You're right; this is a really complicated potion. I've never seen it."

"How much do you want for it?"

"Nothing, except I can't brew it in the school. It's too dangerous in some stages. It takes two months to finish."

"Then you can brew it at my house. You can stay with us if you need. I saw that it's really needy. All meals included, of course, and food even if you're not."

"Okay. Do you have a lab?"

"I got one put in a year or so ago, will that do?

"Is it fully equipped?"

"Yes. I do a little myself, mainly just the obvious ones."

"Okay then. Will you be ready next week? I can do then."

"Are you staying?"

"I'll have to."

"Okay, I'll sort something out. Thanks, Severus. This means a lot."

"You're welcome." he passes the book back to me.

"I'll see you next Monday?

"Yes. Nine AM sharp."

"See you then."

And with that, Sirius and I Floo out.

**A/N: ****And entire chapter written in one day! That must me some sort of record! Thanks for reading, and please leave me some feedback!**

**Next Chapter: Severus Arrives, and we see what happens with Lily and James' househunting!**


	11. Arrival

**A/N: ****We're back! I've changed the description a little, so don't be confused, not that you would be. Here's chapter 11, and, as promised, the arrival of an old face, and, of course, did Lily and James find their perfect home? Thanks for reading!**

_Sirius POV_

"Are you sure he's safe to have around here?"

"For the third time Sirius, yes. Albus trusts him, and so should we. He's been in order meetings before, he's on our side!" Lori tells me. Snape'll be here in half an hour, and Prongs doesn't even know. I bet this won't be pretty. As if on cue, he comes into the room.

"What's all the talk about?" he asks. Harry's asleep in his arms.

"Did you not tell him?" Lori glares at me. "I told you to tell him!"

"Okay, okay. Prongs, Snivellus is coming to stay." Lori coughs loudly at me. "Fine. _Severus _is coming to stay. He's brewing the potion we need to cure Frank and Alice."

"Why didn't you tell me this? We could have had pranks planned!"

"Lori says we're not allowed. And if we do, she'll do mean things."

"Really? I hate you, Lori." He jokes. "Does Lily know?"

"Yes." Lori says. "I told her the night we found out he was coming, when you got back from buying your house."

"That house is perfect. I can't _wait_ to move in." says Lily, coming downstairs. "It's just amazing."

"I'm glad you're happy." Smiles James. "Now, if you don't mind, why didn't you tell me that _he _was coming to stay?"

Lily looks at Lori, and Lori looks back. Then, they burst out laughing. "Told you it'd be better if Sirius told him."

"_What?_"

"We thought the reaction would be funnier." Lily laughs. "We thought you might be funnier than that."

"That was mean." I pout. Lori comes and sits next to me.

"No, we just know how to laugh." She says, putting her hand over mine. I reach over, and being strong, lift her onto my lap. "Damn you." She mutters, as I wrap my arms around her and pull her to me. She puts her arms around my neck, and I'm about to kiss her, when the doorbell goes. "That's him. We'll have to continue this later." My arms linger around her waist for a moment, and she leaves the room, Lily following.

_Lori POV _

"You two are so perfect for each other, you know." Lily says as we walk down the hallway.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. I haven't seen him so happy for years."

"Maybe it's just that _he's_ gone."

"I don't think so. He's fancied you for ages, remember?"

"I have no idea why." Before she can answer, I open the door. "Severus, come on in!"

"Hi, Severus." Lily says.

"Hi, Lily."

"Can I get you a coffee or anything?"

"Yes, please."

"How do you take it?"

"Milk, no sugar."

"Great. Come on through, we're in the kitchen." I say. This could be awkward. We go through.

"We're back. Just sit down! Who's for coffee?" I flick the kettle on, and sit back down next to Sirius. The next few minutes are the most awkward I've ever had in my life. When the kettle's done, I stand up and make the coffees. Still, everything stays silent. "Look. Can't you all just get over it and be friends? You've had your differences, but now, you're fighting for the same thing. You have nothing to hate each other for, now. So please. Just stop fighting, and be nice." I say.

"Wow. What was that for, Lori?" Sirius asks.

"Mostly because I can't stand this silence any more."

"Okay, then, Severus, I'm sorry about our past… _problems. _Can we just move on?" says Sirius, lifting me onto his lap again.

"Oi." I murmur.

"Fine. But save the mush. If you don't mind, there's a potion I need to work on." Severus agrees.

"Absolutely. I'll show you the way to the lab." I say. I leap off of Sirius' lap, and show him down to the bottom of the corridor where the lab is.

"Nice lab."

"Thanks. I hope it's okay. All of the ingredients I got are in that one there, and the cauldrons are in there. If you need anything else, let me know."

"One thing, where's the book?"

"Oh, it's over there." I say, pointing.

"Alright, thank you."

"No, thank you. This really means a lot to us."

"Alright."

"Am I alright to leave?"

"Yes."

I leave the room, and arrive in the kitchen. "How's everything?"

"Fine, we're just getting ready to leave." Says James.

"Where are you going?"

"We're seeing my sister today. We didn't get to yesterday." Says Lily.

"Okay, let me know how it goes. I'm having a movie marathon. Coming?" I ask Sirius.

"Me? Refuse a movie marathon? Who do you think I am?" he answers incredulously.

"I only offered." I say, but I can't help the smile.

"Yay! Let's go!" He nearly drags me away.

"Have fun!" I call to them as Sirius takes me to the living room.

"Where are the films?"

"In here!" I say, opening a cupboard. "Take your pick!" he walks over, and glances through the films.

"Ooh, you have the Godfather!"

"Thought you might like that one." I smile. Merlin, I'm smiling a lot at the moment.

"Okay, we'll watch it then! How do you work this thing?"

"Like this." I press the buttons, and put the DVD into the drive. I click the TV on, and sit on the brown couch. "There." I say, hitting play.

I only see the first twenty minutes of the film, because I fall asleep on Sirius' shoulder. When I woke up, the film had finished, and Sirius is asleep with his head on the top of my head, and his arms around me. He's smiling. I sit up, which wakes him up.

"Morning sleepyhead." I say.

"What time is it?"

"Half twelve. Want food?"

"When don't I?"

"Point taken. Tricksy?"

"Miss Lori called? Oh, hello Mister Sirius" Sirius waves at the elf.

"Can I have a couple of sandwiches, please? What do you want?"

"Got bacon?" he asks.

"Yes. Two bacon sandwiches, please."

"Okay, coming up." The elf says, and disappears.

"I'd better go and check on Severus." I say, and get up, and walk towards the lab. I open the door.

"Everything okay in here?"

"Yeah, I've got an hour or so to relax, it has to simmer for a bit."

"Great, do you want something to eat? We're having lunch."

"That would be good."

"What do you want?"

"Oh, just anything."

"You like bacon sandwiches?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Do you want one?"

"Please."

"Great. Tricksy?"

"Yes Miss Lori? Who is this?"

"This is Severus. He'll be here for a few weeks."

"Okay, Miss Lori. Hello, Mister Severus. Are you a friend of Mister Sirius?"

Severus lets out a scoff. "Not really."

"Sirius is very mean sometimes. And Severus was the victim. So give him extra bacon."

Severus laughed. "Lovely idea for compensation."

"So, you don't want more bacon?"

"Did I ever say that?"

Lori laughed.

"Does Mister Severus want more bacon or not?" Asked the confused elf.

"Yes, please."

"I will be back soon."

"Elves." I smile.  
"Nicer than my elf."

"You have an elf?"

"Of course."

"It's welcome here, if you want. I'm sure we can find room for it."

"It's ancient and barmy. Worse than Albus."

I can't help but laugh, and a light shines from the cauldron.  
"It's ready."  
"Done? Already? I thought you said that it would take weeks?"

"Not done. Just into the next part."

"I'll have Tricksy bring your sandwich."

"Thank you." He's already mixing the potion. As I walk out, I hear him mutter something about Gryffindors always jumping to conclusions, so I blow him a loud raspberry, to show him I heard.

"What did he do?" asks Sirius, as I sit back at the table.

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Which was?"  
"Something about Gryffindors always jumping to conclusions."

"So you blew him a raspberry? That's not offensive, at all."

"I wasn't going for offensive."

"You should have."

"Stop thinking like that. Or, how about you brew that potion yourself?"

"If you're finished bickering," cuts in James, "we're taking Harry to the zoo. The Muggle Zoo, in Edinburgh. So, we're leaving."

"See you, Prongs."

"Bye, Padfoot."

"Make sure a monkey doesn't eat him!"

"A monkey?" I ask, amused.

"Why not."

"We're going. Come on, James!" Calls Lily from the hallway.

"Coming, darling!"

As they leave, Sirius turns to me and says, "Well, it seems we have another day to ourselves." He smirks.

**A/N:**** Hello, again! I'm really sorry, I haven't updated in months. But, I'm back and writing! I shall see you soon. Please let me know what you think, the story should pick up soon!**

**I know everything seems perfect at the moment, I promise it won't be forever.**


	12. Chapter 12: Freedom

**A/N: ****And we're back! Thanks so much if you're reading this, and thanks even more if you've reviewed! This chapter: Lori and Sirius have a day to themselves, Severus has a problem, and Lily and James move into their new home! Also, I've forgotten a lot, but I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! Just to stop you suing me (.-.) It's an awkward-upside-down-face, okay? I can't draw, even technology aided.**

_Sirius POV_

"Well, it seems that we have another day to ourselves."  
"We do. What shall we do with it?" She asks. "You pick."  
"You know what it's been ages since I've done?"

"What?"

"Swimming."

"Should we swim, then?"

"Yeah. We should."

"There's a Muggle pool not that far from here. We could go there."

"Sure."

"Have you got any trunks?"  
"No."

"Oh. I'll probably have some in the spare room."

"How do you have so many men's clothes?"

"I kept some spare when I heard James and Lily had to go into hiding. Just in case they ended up here."

"Did he need any?"

"I think he took some. I've got too many, anyway."  
"Oh. Well, whatever."

"How about we go get some stuff, and I'll meet you back in here in ten minutes or so?"

"I'll just abduct from the spare room?"

"Knock yourself out. But not literally, please."

"See you here soon."

I go through to the spare room again, and find the draw that has a couple of pairs of trunks. There's a black pair of tiny swimming pants. There's a pair of goggles, and a drawstring bag. I pull out the tiny black ones, and put them and the goggles into the bag. I go and deposit the bag in the kitchen, and get a glass of water.

"Sirius? I need your opinion!" Lori's voice comes from her- I suppose our- room.

"Coming!" I down the remaining water, and find the room. She's holding up two costumes. One is a one- piece, it's red with gold trim. Very Gryffindor. The other is a bikini- I guess that it won't be too revealing, but its green- equally Slytherin, with a silver beading pattern.

"The red." I decide, mostly because of the colour.

"Okay." She puts the green back in a drawer, and the red into a purple bag. "I'll go grab some towels." She disappears into the en suite, and returns with two towels, and some generic shower gel. "Is 'honey and chamomile' alright?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." I reply. What is chamomile, anyway? She duplicates it, and puts them in the bag.

"Where's your bag? Did you find the stuff alright?" she glances up at me, as she folds a towel badly and almost throws it into the bag.

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen."

"Right, that one's yours." She throws the second towel at me.

"What happened to using a drying spell?"  
She rolls her eyes a little, "remember, we're going to a Muggle pool. Therefore, we can't use magic. Come on, let's go. Get your bag."

I walk along to the kitchen, just as there's a knock at the door.

"Stay there!" she hisses at me. Voldemort might be gone, but apparently she's still paranoid. I hear the door open.

"Would you like to make a contribution to the building of a new ice rink?"

"Erm, sure, why not. Just a moment." She runs into the kitchen, and opens the fridge. She takes out a couple of ice cubes. She goes back to the door, and says "Would this be helpful?"

The man snaps "For a woman of your age, I thought you'd be more mature."

"I'm twenty one. What do you expect?"

"Better than that. For such a pretty face, you are useless." I poke my head around the doorway. He turns away, and stalks down the path. Lori throws the ice cubes at him. They go down the back of his shirt, and he squeals like a pig, running away and grabbing at the back of his shirt, trying to get the ice cubes out.

"It's a hot day. What's his problem?" Lori turns to me, grinning. "He did ask for ice rink help!"

I laugh at her. "I think he wanted money."

"Oh Merlin, this is a first."

"What?" I'm confused.

"You're being more mature and rational than me."

"Are you saying that I've lost my touch?"

She closes the door. "Maybe."

"I'll show you lost my touch!" I run at her, and before she can react and run, I've scooped her up bridal style.

"Put me down!" she yells, struggling. Years of playing Quidditch are on my side, though, and I keep her in my arms easily. I drop her on the sofa, and begin to tickle her ruthlessly. She's yelling at me to stop- I can tell she likes it, though.

"Do you submit?" I grin at her.

"Yes! Yes! Stop!"

"Admit I haven't lost it."

"You- you haven't lost it." I stop, and let her go. She's flushed her cheeks rosy. "I hate you." Lori tries to keep her face straight, but she can't help smiling.

"'Course you do."

"I do!"

"Really? Even when I do this?" I pull her into my arms, and kiss her. She kisses back, her arms around my neck. It's like we're both on fire. I've been out with quite a few girls in my time, most of the girls in our year at one point or another, but nothing ever felt like this. I can't get enough of it.

It's an age before we surface for air, and that's only because we really have to.

"Okay, I officially don't hate you anymore." She smiles at me, looking into my eyes with her perfect ones. I've never noticed them that much- They're big, and surrounded by thick, long lashes. But, easily their best feature is the incredible purple pupils. I've never seen eyes that colour before, and I'm lost in them for an eternity, which is only a long moment.

We're still holding onto each other, not wanting to let go.

"Swimming."

"Right. Swimming." My bag is discarded by the sofa, and I pick it up. I put my arm around her shoulders, and hers goes around my waist as we walk out of the room, to where her bag is by the door.

"Severus! We're going out for a few hours!" She yells.

"See you!" His voice comes from a room which I presume is the lab.

"Let's go, then!" She breaks away, and picks up her bag.

"Are we alright to leave our wands?"

"'Course. I know some basics wandlessly, and the danger of Muggles seeing us is more than the danger of anyone getting us. There's always apparition."

"Sure. Let's go!"

"Hey, that's my line! I said that a million times- well, like two or three!"

"I think it's pretty generic."

"Smart- ass. Come on." She opens the door, and we walk out, hands locked together between us.

The walk to the pool is short, and as we walk through the doors, an older woman approaches us.

"Lori! Good to see you! Who's your… _friend_?" The woman stares at our interlocked hands.

"Hi, Marian. This is Sirius, we went to school together."

"Which school was that?"

"A boarding school, up in Scotland."

"Oh, right. Go right through."

She leads me through a door. "Nosy old git." She mutters.

I snort. "She likes you."

"The feeling isn't very mutual. She's nosy and a gossip and she's mean. She spent months trying to find out where I was going for eight months a year."

"Muggle, then." I whisper.

"Yeah." Her voice goes back to normal. "Okay, go through that door there, and change in a cubicle. There'll be a locker in there, put your stuff in that, and take the wristband with the key on it, and lock the locker and the cubicle. The number is on the band, don't worry about that. I'll meet you through the door at the other end of the changing rooms, it leads to the pool."

"Got it. Meet you there."

She goes through another door, and I go through the one marked 'Men'. I follow her instructions, and within five minutes, I'm locking up, putting the wristband on, and going through the door at the other end of the changing rooms, she's waiting outside, her hair now in a braid.

"You look good." I grin at her, looking her up and down. The red really looks good on her, and shows off her already great figure.

"Stop looking." She blushes, and looks down.

"You weren't so shy the other night."

"This is different." She blushes even harder. "We're in public. Come on. I'm using the board." She runs over to a ladder, which leads to a springboard. As she climbs up it, I opt just to slide in from the edge. When I'm in, I look up to see her leaping off, and somersaulting, before landing, splashing a bit. She swims over to me, as it's too deep for her to reach the floor.

"Boo." she smiles.  
"So scary."

She laughs at me. "How was that?"

"I couldn't do it, that's for sure."

"I'll teach you one day." She grins mischievously. "Got you!" she splashes a ton of water at me! Well, maybe not a ton. But a lot.

"I'll get you for that, Goodwin!" I go after her. She takes off, swimming quickly.

"Just try, Black!" she yells back. She's a good swimmer, obviously she's had loads of practice, but I'm stronger, and grab her foot. She screams, and turns back, trying to grab at me. I pull her close, trapping her arms, so she doesn't splash me again.

"It's weird, isn't it." She says, realising that struggling is pointless.

"What's weird?"

"Everything. We've only really been in touch a few days, and we're so…"

"In love?"

"Yeah. It's strange. I always thought that relationships took weeks- months or years even- to start. Guess I was wrong."

"It doesn't take all of that time if it's the right person."

I let go, mostly, and she puts her arms around my neck, and gently kisses me.

"Oi, you two! Keep it PG over there!" the lifeguard yells at us. We break apart, laughing. I blow a loud raspberry at the lifeguard, who's a middle aged man, but he doesn't hear me over the noise of the pool.

"You'll get us kicked out." Lori warns jokingly, detaching herself from me.

"He's probably sour because his wife left him."

"If he ever managed to get one, with that face."

"Ooh, Lori's bitch emerges…"

She raises her eyebrows. "You want to see my bitch side?"

"I'd rather not."

"I think we should go over to the slide pool." She suggests.

"The slide pool?"

"Believe it or not, it's got slides. Come on, I'll show you." She pulls me out of the pool, and through another doorway. She was right, when she says that there are slides. Everywhere- red long ones, blue twisty ones, there must be fifty in this massive pool. There are loads of people in here, but an all of the slides are big, there's no kids. Nobody below fifteen, I'd say. "Which one are we hitting first?"

"That one." I point to the one closest to us. It's green, and twirls around, with water gushing out of the bottom.

"You said it. Come on." She leads me over to a platform. Stand on this." I step on with her. "Hold on." She presses a big red button, and the platform begins to rise.

"This is cool!" I say, as we reach the top. We move off, and the platform drops to the floor again.

"Ready? Who's going first?"

"We'll go together. Sit there, between by legs." I decide, sitting. "Jump on.

"You sure?" she raises her eyebrow. "I might squash you."

"I think not, featherweight."

She carefully lowers herself in between my legs. "There. Ready?" I ask her.

"When you are!" She confirms.

I push off, into the water flow.

"Whee!" we shout, as we twist and turn in the dark tunnel. After what I'd say was thirty seconds, we fall out of the tube, into the water with a huge splash. It's a pretty big fall from the end of the slide to the water.

"That was brilliant!" I exclaim, as we resurface.

"Next one?" she grins.

"You said it!"

Over the next three hours, we go on all of the slides, and repeat loads. Then, we finally decide to leave. I change again, and I arrive in the front bit first.

"You're done, eh?" says the woman from before, I think Marian was her name or something.

"Yeah. Just waiting for Lori."

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"She's perfect."

"What is the name of that school?"

"Erm, St…James'." I think quickly.

"I've never heard of it." She looks sceptical. Oh, come on Lori. Come help me!

"It's in the middle of nowhere, I think."

"You don't know where your own school is?"

"We went by train."

"Where from?"

"King's cross." I answer truthfully.

"Which platform?"

"It varies."

"Uniform?"

"Jumpers or blazers, certain coats."

"Colour?"

"Depends on your house."

"What types of lessons did you do there?"

"Oh, Marian. Stop picking on poor Sirius." Lori interrupts, coming up behind me. Thank Merlin she's here. "I've already told you, and why you want to know more, I'll never know. If you don't mind, we're leaving."

She takes my hand, and we walk out.

"I see what you mean. About her."

"Yeah. I think she must know we're lying, but we can't tell her. If she asks again, we'll just say that it was a secret delinquent school for young murderers. That might shut her up."

I chuckle. "Okay…."

Suddenly, she stops. "Oh, my God." She pales. I look away, to the place where she's staring.

"Lori?"

"The house."

I see that she's right. A house on the street is smoking heavily, and blaringly obvious above it, is the dark mark.

"What's going on? He's gone."

"I think his followers are out for revenge. We have to help them."

"Our wands are at home."

"Quick! We'll have to disapparate. Here, I haven't put you into the wards yet." Without giving me tie to respond, she's turned on the spot, and we're apparating. When we land, we're in her kitchen. "Get our wands. I'm getting Albus." Before I know it, she's gone through the fireplace, and I'm going to her room to grab our wands off of the dresser. As I arrive back, she comes back through, followed by Albus, and a team of six or seven aurors.

"Lucky they were there anyway."

"We need you two to stay here, no exceptions." Says one auror.

"But-"we both protest.

"No buts." They leave, with Lori, Albus and me stood there.

"the door's just at the end of the corridor!" she calls to them.

"Look. Get Lily and James back here. They're obviously looking for them- Peter gave them your address, but the wards kept them off. You need to get them here, okay?"

"I'm on it."

She runs towards a drawer as Albus leaves.

"Come on… I know it's in here! Yes!"

"What's that?" I ask, as she pulls out a black thing.

"This, Sirius, is a mobile phone. Lily has one too, for her Muggle friends. I'll text her."

"What's text?"

"you'll see." She's hitting the buttons rapidly, and before long, she puts it down. "Coffee? Butterbeer?" she offers.

"Anything."

She almost throws the bottle of firewhiskey at me, and pulls two glasses out of a cupboard.

"We're not safe here." She sits down. "I'm going to make sure that Severus is okay." She stands up, and walks out of the room. I think that she's just like me- she hates to be useless in the face of danger.

_Lori POV_

I feel a bit pointless. Not just a bit. Very. Basically, we're just the acting doorway between the Magical and Muggle worlds. As I open the door to the lab, I hear yells from inside. But- the door's locked. I push it. And jiggle it. But still, there's no give. It's well and truly locked.

Why would Severus lock the door? I didn't see anything in the recipe about sealing all doors, as there is in some. The yells are becoming more frantic, and it dawns on he- there's Death Eaters in there, and I think that they're attacking Severus.

"Sirius!" I yell. "They're in here! Come help me!" I yank my wand out of my pocket.

"_Alohomora!" _I try the door again. Nothing. I try, and try, and Sirius tries, but nothing. "Stand back." I tell him. "_Bombarda!" _The door explodes, fragments of wood going everywhere. Six or seven Death Eaters look up at us.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I yell at them, shooting stunning spells, which mostly miss. They push back their hoods- It's the Lestrange brothers, Bellatrix, Crouch Junior, Avery, and.. og, Merlin. It's Sirius' brother, Regulus.

He stiffens beside me, and suddenly, shoots a hex that I don't recognise at one of them.

Then, suddenly, he yells "_Sectumsempra!_"

I remember that- I try to figure out where from, when Crouch falls to the ground, bleeding. A lot.

I think quickly, and send a stasis, and a levitating charm at the cauldron, keeping it safe from harm, and sortable later. While I'm doing this, however, Bellatrix sends a killing curse at me, and it noly just whizzes past me, a whisker away from my ear. Then, without missing a beat, she sends another, this time directed at Sirius. I only just manage to push him out of the way in time.

It escalates into a full scale duel. We're throwing spells at them, and they're throwing more offensive ones back.

We've been going for almost five minutes- spell after spell after spell- and I'm exhausted. Then, James' face appears at the door. He's grinning, thinking that we're just joking with him. Then, he realises the seriousness of the situation.

"DUCK!" Sirius yells at him, and he only just avoids the blue curse headed at him.

"Thanks, Padfoot. Lily! Get Harry upstairs!"

I can just hear her running up the stairs- my house is amazing, really. A flat on the outside, two stories on the inside.

Then, James is in here, alongside us, helping us throw horrid curses at the Death Eaters.

"I thought you said that they were in the ministry?" He yells at us.

"They were." I dodge another cutting hex, and deflect a yellow one. By this time, only Bellatrix and Regulus remain, both excellent duellers, especially Bellatrix, However, there's three of us, and James and Sirius both have Auror training under their belts, and I'm not terrible, so eventually, we manage to knock her down.

Then, as if by some unspoken command, all of our wands go down. I don't know whether it's Regulus realising that he can't win, or that we- myself and James- are leaving it to Sirius to deal with his brother.

"We- we can help you." Sirius begins, somewhat shakily. "Join us… we can protect you. We'll get you out of this. D-Dumbledore can-"

I move over to him, still not touching him, yet offering support.

"You'll be fine… you can stay somewhere…It'll all be over soon."

And then, silence. Regulus looks like he's going to give in, and join us. I see the tiniest trace of hope flicker in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I chose my path, you chose yours." And before Sirius can respond, he's apparated, taking advantage of the broken wards.

"We have to get these back to the ministry." He says, and walks out, to get some aurors or something.

"Will he be okay?" I whisper to James.

"He's upset. He really hoped-. Maybe in a while."

"For all they've had their differences, Sirius really loves him."

"Yeah. And I think that Regulus loves him back. Just… Sirius is a stronger person than him. And… Regulus regrets not being more like him. I think he's jealous, on a subconscious level."

"Let's put body binds on this lot, before they wake up."

"Good idea."

As we walk around, binding the Death Eaters, I think- is there still time for Regulus?

Before long, Sirius comes back with some Aurors, and they disappear with the bodies. All the time, he stays quiet.

"I haven't seen him this upset since… well… since Regulus joined, to be honest."

"I think it's that he actually… Regulus had the choice, this time. And he…" I trail off.

"Denied. Which means that no one's forced him into it."

"That's it."

"I'll go make sure that he hasn't got to the bottom of the firewhiskey. You go sort Lily- Oh Merlin."

"What?"

"Where's Severus?"

After a quick search, we find him unconscious, battered and bloody in a corner.  
"Oh, dear. Is it a St. Mungo's job?" James asks.

"I'm not sure, Lily's the healer. We'll have to ask her."

"I'll go ask her, you get him somewhere better than this."

I levitate him carefully into the living room, and onto the huge couch. I make sure that he isn't dying- I know that much- and go to Sirius.

"Sweetie?" I say tentatively to the man sat with a bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand. How did I guess? "Sirius? Are you alright?"

"How do you bloody think I am?" He exclaims at me, and to be honest, I'm a little scared. "I've lost him!"

"I know. And it must be the worst thing ever. I don't know, I can only guess."

"He's… he's my brother. I've really lost him to _them_." He snarls the last part, and he looks absolutely terrifying. I slowly move over to him, and put my hand on his shoulder. He reaches up, and I think he's going to push me away, but he just lays his hand over mine.

"It's not over yet."

"Oh, but it is. He made his choice."

"He's still young."

"WOULD YOU STOP MAKING EXCUSES FOR HIM?" he yells, and throws the bottle on the floor, where it smashes onto a million pieces, coated in a brown liquid, but I don't recoil. That would be too easy.

"I'm not. I know he's done the wrong thing. However, don't you want your brother back?"

"Of course, but it's too late."

"You know what? You're not the Sirius Black I know. The Sirius Black I know would never give up like that. He wouldn't let them win. And he sure as hell wouldn't waste perfectly good firewhiskey." This prompts him to stand up, and walk over to the sink. He runs it, cupping the water with his hands. Then, he throws it all over his face. He turns around, and holds his arms out to me.

"Ew, no, you're all soggy!" I protest jokingly, but go straight into them. He holds me tight, and murmurs into my ear.

"Thank you."

I kiss him in response.

"You know, if you're done, Lily's with Severus. She's decided that we can treat him, and she's doing it. He'll be alright by morning." James' voice comes from the doorway. We break apart, but still hold hands.

"You are far too good at catching us, you know that?" I smile, squeezing Sirius' hand, and letting go. "Anyway, that's great. Where's Harry?"

"Sleeping. Merlin, I wish I could sleep that well."

"If you were allowed to sleep as much as you like, we'd never see you!" I laugh, and just catch his wink as he leaves.

"He really is too good at that. I think that he's got a magic radar for it or something."

We laugh together, and walk into the living room. Lily's still casting spells over Severus, and James is sat on the armchair. We sit side by side on the couch.

"Did you know that we're moving into the new house tomorrow?" mentions James. "We've decided that sooner is better than later, and the previous owners moved out today."

"Great! Will you need some help moving in, or we could watch Harry while you get yourselves settled?" I offer.

"Sure, we could do with him watching. He's really good at getting in the way- always crawling around, making a mess." Lily says, evidently done.

"It's a date then. Or, I suppose, a playdate."

"That has got to be the worst pun ever." Sirius decides.

"It wasn't a pun." I say, "It's a fact."

"Shush, you." He smirks. "Don't contradict your master."

I move over, onto his lap. I flop kind of heavily on purpose. "Master, eh?"

"Oof. Yes, Master." He puts his arms around me, and pulls me right into his chest, almost like a baby.

"Oi, you. Watch it."

"If you're quite finished," Interrupts Lily. "He should wake up in a half hour or so, try and make him take a pain potion if he's sore. And don't let him go back to brewing until tomorrow." She instructs us.

"Sure. However, I think that the lab needs cleaning up a little." I say, remembering the carnage that we left behind.

"What happened to the potion?" asks Sirius.

"I left it levitating with a stasis charm on it, so it wasn't damaged. It can wait one day."

"That's good thinking. Should we go and sort out the lab?"

"I think we'd better."  
"Do you want some help?" Lily offers, standing up from the floor.

"I think we'll be fine, just get Tricksy to get you a coffee."

"Sure."

_Sirius POV_

We walk back to the lab. I'm actually surprised at the lack of mess, to be honest. Yeah, there's the odd broken bench, and there's about fifty books scattered, potions ingredients everywhere, but other than that, it's all fine, really.

Almost straight away, Lori begins to clean up, muttering spells, levitating books out of the way and back onto newly repaired shelves. I follow her lead, and between the two of us, within an hour, we're almost done.

As she brings the cauldron down, she says "Do you think that we can still live here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they obviously know that we live here, but then this should all be over soon enough. It could be dangerous, but then again, it could be completely unnecessary. This isn't the best place to live anyway."

"I thought you liked it?"

"I do, I really like the house, but there are no wizarding places around here, and I'd like to be closer to some. We'll definitely have to wait until Lily and James have moved in and are settled, though."

"If you want to move, you can. Can you afford it?"

"Yeah. My ancient great-great something left money to 'the next legitimate female heir.'"

"Which is you?"

"Which is me. So I got lucky by being born."

"How much, dare I ask?"

"You know what? I don't even know."

"How come?"

"I can't be bothered to find out. I'll have to, if I want to get a new house."

"We could buy it together?" I know it's kind of early for buying a house together, but like I said, it's so easy when it's the right person.

"Sure, that would be great."

We're quiet for a while.

"What will we do with Harry tomorrow?" she asks me, finally lowering the cauldron, and replaving the temporary stasis charm with a stronger one.

"I'm not sure. We could take him to Diagon Alley? Tom loves to see him, and he really, really likes Florean Fortescue's. We can also have a look in the estate agent's window, and if we can be bothered, and Harry isn't too grouchy, we can pop into the bank."

"Then we can take him flying in the park, that isn't far from Diagon Alley?"

"The wizarding one?"

"No, I'm taking a toddler _flying _on a _broomstick _in front of Muggles."

"That's not a very good idea. I think we should try the wizard one first."

"I'd never have guessed that that would be a good idea."

"Come on then, if we're all done here."

"I believe we are."

We go back to the front room, where Harry is getting antsy, apparently bored of his toy.

"I wanna bwoom!" he demands.

"You know you can't go on your broom, Harry. We've already told you. Maybe if you're very good, Lori and Sirius will take you out tomorrow." James says. He's obviously tired of this.

"Now!"

"Hey, hey, hey, Harry. Do you really want to go on your broom?" Lori interrupts.

"Yes! Bwoom, bwoom bwoom!"

"Why do you want to go on your broom?" she walks over and picks him up, placing him on her hip. "It's very dark outside." She shows him the window. I realise that it's almost eight o'clock.

"Inside!"

"I've got something much more fun for you to do. If Sirius will help us. Do you think he will?"

"Pafoo!"

"That's right, Harry."

At this point, I get what she means. I am actually going to kill her later.

"Sirius? Would you help us entertain Harry?" she looks at me, her eyebrows raised.

"Fine." I sigh, and transform into Padfoot. The great thing is, I can still see in colour.

Lori walks over, and sits a now laughing Harry onto my back.

"Hold on!" she tells him, sneakily putting a charm on him so he doesn't fall off. "Have fun!"

I take off, Harry shrieking with laughter on my back.

_Lori POV_

"I'm so mean." I do feel kind of guilty, but he loves it really.

"Nah, you've got a sense of humour. Anyway, he has to have an Aunty to spoil him." James tells me.

"You could say that."

"What are you doing with him tomorrow?" Asks Lily.

"We were thinking about taking him to Diagon Alley, because Sirius- ahem- Harry, really loves Fortescues ice cream, and to the park not far from there to go on his broom. We'll take him to the toy shop so he can have a look, and maybe to Flourish and Blotts, or something."

"Sounds like a good day. Busy." Comments James. "Not too much ice-cream though. Remember last time?"

"All too well." Sirius had bought Harry at least six massive sundaes- Harry had eaten them all, but been ill all night. That was the last time that we were all out together. We'd snuck them out of hiding, under polyjuice. No-one knows but us, even now. Not even Dumbledore.

"What time will you be done with him?" asks Lily.

"Oh, whatever tie you want him. Just text me."

"What is a text, even?" James asks.

"It's a… like a letter, but send via these." Lily takes out her mobile.. "It's a Muggle device, because they can't use owls."

"Awesome. Muggles are really inventive, aren't they?"

"They have to be, with no magic to help them."

Before long, Sirius returns, as a human again, with a sleeping Harry in his arms. The two of them look seriously adorable, but Sirius has an 'I will hunt you down and kill you' look in his eyes.

"I'm going to put my pyjamas on. I'm sick of this belt." I announce, and slip past Sirius, out the door, and into my own room. Pulling out a pair of pyjamas- the world's softest jersey black pants, and a red silky vest top, with black lace- I undress, and switch into them. I throw the soft but thin dressing gown over the top, and I'm about to go back, when Sirius opens the door, a dark, yet playful look on his face.

"Hello, Lori."

"Sirius." I say, and try to move past him, to the now closed door behind him.

"Don't worry, I've already excused us for the night."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that."

"Don't worry, I don't mind. What I do mind, is you."

"That's nice."

"You're not."

"Harry had fun." I always have an answer for everything.

"But did I?"

"Yes."

"That's not the point."

Without warning, he scoops me up, and dumps me on the bed. He starts to kiss me roughly, but I'm pinned down, and I can't do anything…

_Sirius POV_

Lori's lying in my arms, asleep. I'm not really angry, I never was. It's a laugh, though. At least she plays along with it.

She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. All of the worry, the sleepless nights, the panic of the day. All of it, gone.

It sounds seriously cliché, but she looks so innocent.

Before long, I begin to doze off, too

_(Sirius' Dream/Memory thingy)_

"See ya, Snivellus!" James calls, grinning as the door of the compartment slams.

"Slytherin git. I bet you anything that he'll spend his whole time at Hogwarts in the library, learning as many curses as possible." He says, sneering a little.

"Probably." I can see a new person, just outside the door of the compartment. She's slim, and blonde, but not 'beautiful', per se. I mean, she's still really pretty… maybe later, I decide. She's talking to Lily and Snivellus, and making faces periodically. She sends a vague glare in our direction.

"What are you looking at?"

"Me? Oh, nothing much."

The girl comes towards our compartment, and opens the door.

"Mind if I sit here? I can't be bothered to walk anymore." She says.

"Sure, go ahead." James tells her, indicating the seat across from us. She's dressed in skin-tight black pants, and a long grey tunic.

"Thanks. Look… I was talking to a couple of people out there…"

"Lily and Snivellus." I tell her.

"I that what they're called? Snivellus is a funny name, isn't it?"

"It's not really Snivellus." I can't help but laugh. "It's Severus, but he's a slimy Slytherin git, so we're re-christening him Snivellus."

"Excuse me!" she looks shocked "Both of my parents were Slytherins. And their parents before them."

"Well, we may just have to reconsider our decision to let you sit here." James says, barely looking up.

"It's fine, I can't stand either of them." She laughs, and puts her feet up across the chair. "They're evil, greedy, pathetic, and useless."

"Merlin, Sirius. I believe you've met your match." James puts in. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Oh, me? I'm Loria, technically. But I prefer Lori." She puts her hand out to shake, but I swoop down, take it and kiss it, like my father always does to our female guests. She screams, and slaps me off.

"What the hell was that?"

"It's polite, apparently."

"Please, please don't bother about manners with me."

"Fine." I let out a long belch, to test her, and she retaliates with an equal one. James' eyes widen, and she grins at us.

"Do you want to skip the contest, or…?" the grin lights up her face.

We talk, about anything and everything, until the trolley woman comes past. I notice a boy, he's tiny, and really skinny, sat alone in the compartment across from us.

When we've bought our chocolate, I suggest that we invite him over. He looks genuinely surprised when Lori sticks her head around the door, and invites him across.

As he turns his head, I notice the horrific scars, littering his face. Lori's just seen them too, but she doesn't react at all. She just, almost drags him back.

"What's your name?" I ask, catching a chocolate frog, and taking a bite.

"I'm Remus. Remus Lupin."

"I'm Sirius Black, this is James Potter, and she's Lori."

"Just Lori?" he questions.

"Lori Goodwin, unfortunately."

"What's unfortunate about it?"

"I hate the family, in general."

After that, we all pretty much click. It's amazing, really, how well we get on.

_(End of Dream/Memory thingy)_

"Sirius?" Lori's shaking me, "Wake up! It's almost noon!"

"Noon? What about-" and there's Harry. Right on my stomach, where Lori just dumped him, knocking the wind out of my lungs momentarily.

"Are we going to Diagon Alley, or not?"

"Yes, yes. Give me five minutes, and I'll be with you. Go make some coffee."

"That's what house elves are for."

"Whatever."

"You know where the clothes are. You have five minutes."

In those five I'm dressed, and have downed a hot coffee, leaving my throat somewhat tender. When I meet Lori in the hall, she's strapping Harry into his new pushchair.

"Need some help with that?" I offer.

"No, I'm good- there! All ready?"

"Yeah." I turn to pick up a jacket for Lori, when she interrupts.

"Don't bother, and your shirt's tucked in at the back." I can almost see her rolling her eyes.

I untuck, and a thought springs to mind. "How are we getting there?"

"I thought that we could take the Knight Bus. There's no Muggles around, they've all been evacuated because of the 'gas leak'." She makes finger quotes around 'gas leak'.

"That's what they're passing it off as?"

"Yeah. For now."

"Okay, Knight Bus it is. But isn't the conductor a bit mental?"

"Oh, he's just different. Come on." She swings the bag over her head, and onto her shoulder.

"Oh, wait a second." She runs into the lab, and after exchanging quick words with Severus, comes back out. "Sorry. He knew we were going, but not when. The wards are back up- he helped, so they're stronger than before- and everything's totally safe."

"Great."

"Good to go?"

"Absolutely." She takes the pushchair, and manoeuvres it out the door. "Can you-?"

"On it." I stick out my wand, and huge purple bus speeds in out of nowhere. Harry looks shocked, and then laughs, clapping his hands.

A man appears at the doorway.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, great transport for any witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Saul Shunpike, and I'll be your conductor today. Where would you like to go today?"

"The Leaky Cauldron, London, please." I tell him.

"That'll be twenty sickles, please." He says, and Lori hands him the money, and we climb up. I help Lori with the pushchair, and we sit down. As it's the middle of the day, there's comfy sofas all the way down the bus. She puts the pushchair next to us, and charms it to stick, then she gets Harry out, and holds him securely on her lap. I keep my arm around her. We both know what the Knight Bus is like.

And we're off! I've always kind of loved it; it's kind of… exhilarating. The speed, and it seems kind of dangerous!

But today, we're focused on not dropping Harry, or falling off ourselves. We jolt around, and sometimes, Lori grabs a hold of me, so we don't lose our footing.

"You're sure no-one's ever died on this thing?" She jokes.

"I don't think so. At least I hope not!"

"Whoops!" the vehicle stops suddenly, and we're almost thrown off of the sofa. She casts a quick cancelling spell on the pushchair, puts Harry on her hip, and single-handedly manoeuvres the pushchair out. I don't know how women do it.

"Come on, Sirius!" she calls, and I follow. She thanks Saul, and jumps down. I follow, and check for Muggles.

"We're safe, at the moment." I say. We're in an alley, which is out of view to Muggles.

" first?" She's bent down, strapping Harry into the pushchair.

"How about.. we can have a little look in the window of the estate agents, go into Flourish and Blotts, then Fortescues, then Gringotts, then the toy shop, and then to the park?" I suggest.

"Good plan. But we'll probably be held up by Tom."

"Yeah. You ready?"

"When you are!" I say, and we start walking. We're just next to the Cauldron, and quickly walk into the door.

We're met with the usual- wizards and witches, all at different stages on non- sobriety. But then, a voice cries out,

"Look, it's 'arry Potter!", and a huge cheer goes up.

We're bombarded with people trying to get a look at Harry, poking him, and asking us questions.

"How did you survive?"

"What happened?"

"Who killed him?" And the like.

"SHUT UP!" yells Lori, after about a minute of her stunned silence. The whole pub goes completely hushed, and they're clinging onto her every word, thinking that she's going to answer her questions. "Look. I have no idea what happened." She says, getting a whimpering Harry, and hugging him close. She begins to speak. "One, we're not Lily, or James. So don't ask us. I don't know how he died, and I don't know why. All that I do know, is that we were able to get the Potters out in time, saving them. We do know that the Death Eaters aren't out of the way, yet, so still be at least a little careful. However, we can tell you that Harry is fine, and that Voldemort is gone. We don't know any more than that. We appreciate your concern, and know that Lily and James will, too. But what we'd appreciate more, is a nice, quiet day out with Harry."

The pub is filled with murmurs, and then, it turns back to 'drinking mode'.

"That was good." I comment.

"It was honest."

"Well, it got them away. Here, I'll take him."

She passes the calm kid to me. "They're naughty, aren't they? We'll get them back. Here, watch." I tell him, grinning, and show him a dungbomb. Lori hasn't noticed. Carefully, pretending to shift Harry, I roll it under the tables, into a fairly central bit of the pub.

The first person to react, is an old man, who coughs, and chokes, swearing, and stumbles out of the pub. That's when Lori turns to me.

"What did you do?" She hisses.

"Me? It was Harry!" I protest.

"No, Pafoo!" says Harry.

"He lies!" I say, but I can't help but laugh.

"You're in big trouble." She says, but she's grinning at the mess of coughing people. "Quickly, before it reaches us!"

We hurry through to the back room, where Tom stands, waiting for us to come through.

"Good show, in there."

"Thanks, Tom." She says.

"Couldn't keep my temper. Wouldn't be any good to yell at the customers, would it? So I came in here."

"Good idea, I worked a couple shifts at the Three Broomsticks, in Hogsmeade. I gave it up, couldn't be doing with the people." Lori admits, tapping the bricks with her wand.

"I never knew that!"  
"I needed to get out of the house, when all of my friends were on holiday, so I offered. Then, I worked at Flourish and Blotts."

"I knew that, you did most of our books for our NEWT studies. Tied them all up in little red ribbons, in bundles."

"The manager wanted me to do them, thought it would be good for sales. I got really good at bows, that summer."

I laugh, and as the archway finishes opening, we walk through. Just next to the entrance is the estate agents, Hanley's Houses, so we have a look there first.

They're arranged in order of size, so we bypass the tiny cottages and the bungalows, and try the middle.

"Look at this one." Lori says. It's four bedrooms, and two bathrooms.

"It's in the mountains, look."  
"Oh."

"What about this one?"

"Nice. What are we going to do with… oh, no. Can't live there."

"Why not?"

"'Unfortunately, the house has suffered somewhat, as many Death Eaters have used it, and Dark Magic traces are still to be removed." She reads out.

"No."

"Err, what do you think of this one?" It's an old Black house, but it looks pretty homey. Apparently, it was bought years ago, and refurbished.

"Hm… it's a little small."

"You're right. And there isn't a double bedroom."

"Ah, okay. Oh, look at this one?"

"Oh, it's beautiful." She gasps. The slideshow of pictures shows a beautiful old house, three storeys, with an attic, too. The rooms are airy and spacious, but very modern.

"It's in Hogsmeade, too!"

"Is it?" she says, and reads the paragraph. "Oh, that way we'd be really close to… everything!"

"Yeah. Look at that room!" The room is obviously intended as a living room. There's a door to a patio and huge garden, which backs onto a Quidditch pitch. It's big, with a fireplace, and big windows. "I can't see anything bad about it!"

"Do you think…" She looks at me.

"I think so." I really like it.

"How about we look at the price, first." She suggests.

"Twenty Five thousand Galleons."

"Not bad, for that. Could we afford it?" she asks.

"Well, I think so, especially if you're selling your flat."

"Yeah, I will be. How about we organise a viewing?" Lori suggests.

"Good idea, then we'll see from there."

"I'll just nip in, and see when we can get, and you stay here with Harry?"

"Yeah, okay."

"I'll just be a moment." She tells me, disappearing into the shop.

_Lori POV_

"Excuse me?" I quietly ask the man on the desk.

"Yes, yes…" He says, not even looking up.

"How would I arrange a house viewing?" I ask. Then, he looks up.

"_You!" _He snarls.

"E- excuse me?"

"YOU filthy…!"

"You and your disgusting friends have polluted this world for too long!"

"Wait- what?!" I slip my hand around my wand.

"The Mudblood and you Blood-Traitors!"

"Ah," I say, recognising the man. "Harvey Hanley."

"Never was a bright one, was you?"

"Were." I correct.

"Go Away!" He screams at me, and I flinch, but stay where I am.

"I'd like to organise a house viewing, if you don't mind. Who would I speak to?"

"Me, Miss." Says another man, from a desk behind me. "If you'd follow me."

"Of course." I smile, grateful to be away from Hanley. He leads me into a smaller room, with a large folder.

"Do you know which house you'd like to view?" He asks.

"Yeah, it's in the window. It's three storeys, with an attic, in Hogsmeade. Twenty Five thousand galleons."

"Oh, yes. Number Eight, Hallow Drive?"

"That's the one,"

"Okay, so you just want a viewing?"

"For now, at least."

"Who will be with you?"

"Just my boyfriend."

"Are you buying together?"

"Probably."

"Sweet. How long have you been together?" He asks.

"Hm… eight days."

His mouth drops open, and I realise what a short time it is. But, the thing is, I actually can't think of being without him, which sounds utterly sloppy, but it's true. What's even worse, is that I've never believed in soul mates, but I do now.

"Someone's hasty." He comments.

"Just in love." I say. "You'll know one day."

"I hope so. Got any fit mates?"

"Erm… no…" I laugh internally.

"Oh."

"Is tomorrow at ten okay?"

"It should be."

"I'll meet you here, okay?"

"Done. Thanks for your help, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're welcome, and I apologise for Mister Hanley's behaviour."

"We went to school together, but I was in first year and he was in seventh."

"Right. See you!"

I feel kind of sorry for the kid, working for that man. I know it's his father's shop, but his dad is in Spain at the moment. I'd work for Hanley Senior, lovely man.

When I go outside to meet Sirius, they've drifted over to Quality Quidditch Supplies, and are looking in the window. He's probably giving Harry (who's now back in the pushchair) an entire history of Quidditch, knowing him.

"Ready?" I come up behind them.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, Harry got a little bored."

"Sure, Harry got bored."

"When are we seeing it, then?"

"Tomorrow at ten. Then, when we've seen it, we can go and visit James and Lily?"

"That would be good. I need to go to Honeydukes, too."

"Okay. So… Flourish and Blotts?" It's just across from us.

"Yeah, okay." He says, and we walk across, avoiding a squat wizard trying to sell us some sort of cauldron, that will probably blow up as soon as the first ingredient touches the base. As we walk in, we notice that there's obviously a very annoying child somewhere in the shop, as children are complaining everywhere.

"He's annoying."

"Dirty show off."

It gets worse, and as Sirius gives me the 'we're looking for him' look, I nod.

It doesn't take long to find him, though he's not much of a child. He's about eleven, and for some reason, isn't in Hogwarts. Or is it half-term? I can't remember.

But anyway, he's telling everyone stories of his marvellous adventures and brushes with death, and boasting of his incredible talent. He's annoyed me already, I feel for the staff.

"Oh, yes. The troll was terrifying! It almost killed the whole school-!"

I look at Sirius, and wink. I pass the handles of the pushchair over to him, and walk over to the boy.

"Excuse me? I hate to interrupt…" I say, acting shy.

"Of course, dear lady. Would you like an autograph?"

I almost laugh. "No, but, I need to ask you something."

"Anything for you!" he said, with a too-big smile.

"I happen to know that there has been no troll attack at Hogwarts for the past five years!" I say loudly, catching the attention of the people in the store. "And as far as I know, all of the ghosts in Hogwarts are extremely nice, and would be quite offended if you attempted to 'banish them to the netherworld'!" I quote him. "And quite frankly, I don't believe that Professor Dumbledore would _ever _allow anything like that."

"I- I- it's-" he stammers, bright red. I've got him.

"What about the werewolf in the bathrooms!?" Someone yells.

"I know quite well that there is no werewolf at Hogwarts, and once again, do you think that Professor Dumbledore would allow a werewolf at Hogwarts without all of the necessary precautions?" In the bathroom, my butt.

He runs away, out into Diagon Alley, and I go back to Sirius.

"I never could put up with show-offs."

"He deserved it."

Suddenly, a woman approaches us.

"Thanks for getting rid of him." She says. "He's been here every day this week, driving us crazy. I didn't feel like I could say anything, because I can't upset the customers."

"Who is he?"

"He's called Gilderoy, I think. He's totally bonkers."

"You can say that again."

"Enjoy your day!" She says, and almost skips away. I take Harry, and drift off to the side, looking at books. I flick through a couple, until something catches my eye. I pull it down. It's a book about Divination and bad omens, something which I never took at school…. But- there's a picture of Sirius on the cover! I mean, not _Sirius, _but his animagus. I frown, and open the book. I look at the contents, but nothing says anything about a big black dog… unless…

I try the page which is the introduction to the animals section. _'… we will talk of the huge black form of the Grim, to the tiny orange…' _A Grim? I look at the page. Surely enough, a huge black dog is emblazoned in the centre of it.

"Sirius?" I hiss. He's just down the aisle, looking at Quidditch books. "Sirius!"

His head snaps up, on hearing his name. "What?"

"Come look at this!"

He walks over, and glances at the book. "What's that?"

"It's a grim. A bad omen. You're a Grim."

"Really?" he asks. "That's so cool! I can go and terrify Trelawney, now!"

"No, you won't. You're not going to abuse it at all, right?"  
"No… I guess."

"Who am I kidding, do what you want. Like I'd be able to stop you anyway. Just please, don't traumatise any children."

He grins at me. "Are you done in here?" He aske.

"I think so, if you are."

"Okay, yeah. Where next?"

"I think we should go for lunch, then to Fortescue's. I'm starving." I say. My stomach growls, even as I say it.

"Me too!"

I place the book back on the shelf, and take the pushchair again. We leave the shop, and go over to a little café that we've been to a couple of times before.

As he goes to find a table, I go and pick up a highchair for Harry. He decides on a booth near the window, and I drag the pushchair and the highchair over. Thankfully, the highchair has wheels, so it's not too difficult.

Between us, we take Harry out of his pushchair, and into the highchair. We pass him a toy, and he sits happily while we sit down ourselves. Sirius looks at the menu first, while I check my phone, and see the lack of messages. No news is good news, I guess.

"I'm having the pizza and chips." Sirius decides. Lily apparently gave him some Muggle take-away pizza a while ago, and he's been hooked since. He passes the menu to me, and I glance down it.

"I'll have the chicken wrap." I decide quickly. "And Harry…?"

"What does he even eat?"

"I'm not sure. Harry, what would you like to eat?"

"Yes, because asking him is such a reliable source of information."

"It's better than guessing."  
"I wan…cheese!" Harry says, a massive grin on his face.

"I think he eats cheese sandwiches." Sirius says.

"Hmm. I know he eats fruit, but that's not much- hang on, that's my phone." I say, as a text comes through. "It's from Lily."  
_'Do you know what he eats for lunch? If not, tuna, cheese or ham sandwiches work. And fruit after.' _Thank Merlin for Lily. "It's okay, we've got a menu here."

"What do you mean?"

"She just told me what to give him."  
"Great!"

"Cheese sandwiches good, Harry?"

"Yeah!" he says happily.  
"Okay. Finally." I say, texting Lily back, saying thanks, and that that was just at the right moment.

"Are you ready to order?" A waitress approaches our table.

Sirius nods, and repeats our orders to the waitress. When she's gone, he looks around.

"Do you see anything weird?" He asks.+  
"No, why?" I ask. It's not normal for him to be paranoid.

"Just wondering. It's still not safe out, you know."

I laugh a little. "I'm sure we're more than fully equipped to deal with anything that anyone tries to throw at us."

"Shouldn't we have a plan? Something to fall back on?"

This is completely weird. "What is this? Is Sirius Black become -could it be- responsible?"

"Oh, be quiet. I'm thinking for Harry."

"Responsible!" I say in a sing-song voice.

"Okay, okay. Maybe I'm a little more mature than I was." He confesses.

"Told you."

"Oh, hush. Look, our food's here." He tells me, and he's right, the waitress is coming back, levitating three plates in front of her.

"Thanks." I say, as she puts them down. I hand her the money. She takes it, and walks back without a word.

I cut Harry's sandwich into tiny little bite-sized pieces, so he won't choke. "If you need some help, just let me know, okay?" I'd help him more, but I've seen him do that sort of thing before.

Sirius and I eat quickly, and Harry not far after us. We –or I- stack the plates in the centre of the table, and then we stand up, and strap Harry back into his pushchair.

"So….Fortescues? Or is it too early after eating?" I ask, taking the handles.

"I don't mind."  
"ICE CREAM!" Harry demands, and we laugh.

"Okay, we're getting ice-cream. But you," I look at Sirius, "No slipping him extra, and you," I wiggle the pushchair, making Harry giggle. "No accepting it."

Sirius laughs at me. "Okay, okay. We'll be good. Won't we, kiddo?"

"Ice cream!"

"Someone's get their priorities straight," I grin, and we walk down the street towards the shop.

"Good, we know he'll be the next generation of Marauders."

"I guess there's a reason you always call him Prongslet."

"Oh, yeah."

"Do you remember the day he was born? When James passed out?"

"That was funny."

"No it wasn't! I mean, I laughed, but it wasn't funny. He got a hard time of it, between concussions and broken hands."  
"If you ask Lily, he deserved it all,"

"Not any more. She apologised after, remember."  
"It was funny, still."  
"You could laugh at the ground." I grin.

"Oh, that would be too simple. Challenge me."  
"Okay, you could laugh at History of Magic."

"That's a challenge."  
"You did ask me to challenge you." I say, as we walk into the shop. It smells fantastic, as if all of the amazing flavours have combined together to make one incredible scent. Sirius has noticed it too, and he's sniffing.

"I love the smell of this place."  
"It's brilliant." I smile, taking in the newly painted, or transfigured, pale blue walls, with different ice-cream murals. The counter, which is, as always, a creamy white, and covering a wall, though it's not touching said wall.

"You know, it's barely changed, in all the years I've been coming here." Sirius tells me, as he scans the flavours. "Eugh! Fish guts?"

"Seriously?" I look, and sure enough, there's the putrid grey, labelled 'Fish Guts'.

"Yeah. Oh, and Bertie Bott's beans!"

"What it you get vomit? It'd ruin ice-cream for you forever."  
"I guess. Oh, look, pineapple and chestnut."  
"Ew, that's weird."

"Very. What are you having?" He asks me. "I'm having the chocolate."  
"I'll have chocolate, too."

"It's my favourite."

"Mine too."  
"I knew there was a reason that I liked you."

"Oh, be quiet. What's Harry having?"

"Choccy!"

"Okie Dokie!" I say. "Cones or bowls?"

"Cone."

"Cone!"

"Okay, three cones. Can you take him, while I order?"

"Sure. I'll go and find a table." He says, and after taking the pushchair, walks off. I order, and pay. Quickly, the assistant comes back with our cones, and I thank him. Then, I go and find Sirius and Harry. They're sat in a booth again, and Harry's already in a little highchair.

I should have thought, really. Only Merlin knows how much mess he'll make with this. I sit in the opposite side, and pass the frozen delights across.

"Mmm." Sirius sighs, taking a big lick.

Harry just makes a noise, and I grin at the pair.

Before long, both of them have chocolate around their mouths, and I'm laughing at them.

"I'm surprised there's any ice-cream in your stomach."

"Shh!" Sirius stops me, licking again.

Soon, we're all done, and I'm packing us up. They're still covered in chocolate, so I vanish the residue off of Harry, as I lift him out of the highchair. Instead of putting him back in the pushchair, however, I sit him on my hip. When I look around, Sirius is still covered in the stuff, and he's got a smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would." He grins now, but then he swoops in, and gives me a kiss, so I'm now chocolatey too.

"I'll get you for that." I grin, wiping it away.

"You'll try." He smiles, almost dashing out of the shop. I follow as quickly as I can, with a pushchair and a kid on my hip, but he's waiting just outside.

"Clean yourself up." I say to him, and walk off, as if in a huff, though I can't keep the smile off of my face. I'm smiling so much, it's weird.

He follows me, but does clean his face up. "Good, I'd be forced to squirt you if you hadn't." I grin, and then continue. "I can't be bothered with Gringotts, so we'll just go to the toy shop?"

"Sure, will you owl them later?"

"Yeah, I'll use their owl enquiry service."

He grins. "I love the toy shop."  
"You always were very mature," I say, though I love the toy shop too. It's just so… fun.

"You know, I know you love the toy shop too."

"Okay, okay, we're all big kids." I laugh, and we wander down the street. It's surprisingly sunny for early November, but it's still cold.

"You said it." Sirius grins, and holds his hands out for Harry. "Do you want me to take him?"

"You can," I say, passing him over. "If you're good, and don't go trying to kill the whole street."

"Me? Try that? You offend me!" He looks over-dramatically shocked, and turns away. I know he's messing with me, because he's grinning.

"Okay, then, you can sleep on the sofa."  
"Never mind."

"Where do you live, anyway. I mean, before."  
"Mostly at Prongs'. Or the Leaky Cauldron. One or the other. I guess there's some ancient Black house I could stay in, but I don't want to go there."

"I see why." I say, and I do. I've seen almost every house that belongs to my family in England- there's about fifteen at the moment, I think- and I hate them all.

"You know, I never thought I'd find someone in my…"  
"Predicament?"

"Yeah."  
"Mine isn't as radical as yours, though. I mean, I've not been disowned or anything."

"You know I get that house when my mother dies?"

"Don't you get it all?"

"Yeah, but that's where that tapestry is."  
"I'd burn the whole wall to the ground, if it was me."

"That's my plan."

I smile a little. "Good plan. Okay, then. Ever had any decent arguments with your parents? Not just the usual, but full on, screaming, shouting, slamming doors, utter madness."

"Oh, yes. I've had loads of those. They never ended well on my part."  
"Oh?"

"I'll tell you later." He gestures to Harry, who is ignoring us, and opting to watch some guy perform stunts with fire. I nod, and continue walking. When we reach the shop, it's as lively as ever. Bright coloured banners adorn the windows, and there's excited babble from inside, along with a merry tune, and different toy sounds. This tears Harry's attention away from the fire-man, and to the shop. He makes some very excited sounds, and tries to wriggle out of Sirius' arms. However, if he can keep me in them, he can keep a toddler, so I don't worry.

_Sirius POV_

Containing a wriggling toddler isn't as easy as it looks, but I manage.  
"Hey, Harry. Stay there!" I say, holding on tightly. He stops for a moment.

"IN! In, in, in!" He demands.

"What do you say?"

"In, Pwease?" He asks, looking up at me with his big green eyes, Lily's eyes.

"Okay, come on." I say, walking in. Lori follows, shrinking the pushchair, and slipping it in her bag. I notice it's a different bag from the day we rescued Lily and James, though, it's not too different. I think. How am I supposed to know? Lori looks at us and grins.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I say.

"You love it really."  
"I know."  
"If you're keeping him, don't let him out of your sight." She commands me, and I nod.

"Yes, ma'am!" I salute jokingly, but Harry imitates me.

Lori laughs. "Okay, be good. I'll see you!"  
"You do that." I call, and we disappear into the crowd. Harry's eye is caught by a display of teddy bears, so I take him over. He plays with them for a little while, and gets bored.

Hundreds of toys and an hour later, he gets bored of it, and I go and find Lori. She's stood, looking at the Quidditch range.

I call to her, and she turns around.

"You guys ready?" She asks.

I nod, and Harry nods too.

"Are we going flying, then?" She smiles.

"I think so, if the weather's still okay."  
"You'd fly in a storm." She laughs. "I doubt it matters to you."

"Not to me, but Lily would have my head if we took Harry out in that type of weather."  
"Good point." She agrees, "Do you want me to take him?"

"Sure," I say. "My arm's cramping."

She rolls her eyes, and lifts him out of my arms. "Ready to go on your broom?" She asks, and Harry nods.

"Bwoom, bwoom!" He shouts happily, waving his arms about. Lori laughs.

"Okay, then. We'll go fly."

Harry makes an excited noise, and we walk towards the fields. For a November day, it's not too cold, and there isn't any wind to interfere with flying. Perfect, really. No sun in the way.

We go over to the field that's designated for flying, no Muggle view, Quidditch pitches here and there, benches. Basically, it's a giant flying park. Like, you fly in it, it doesn't fly itself.

Lori unpacks the brooms, and hands mine over, and keeps a hold of Harry's.

"Go and have fun." She says, looking up and grinning. "I know you're itching to be out there."  
She's right, of course, and I nod gratefully, taking off into the air while she plays with Harry on the ground.

I love flying. It's often one of the only times I feel free, really. Especially when I was younger, and had to get away from my family. I mean, you know, they're running after you, yelling due to some mundane thing, and then you're free, away, up into the clouds. It's a good feeling, if you don't get it.

Hours pass, and we've changed rotations a couple of times, going away and taking Harry. Then, we all go up together for a little bit, and it's really nice.

Harry begins to tire, and we decide to make a move and head home.

"Go on, do a few more laps while I sort him out." She offers, and I nod.

"Thanks! I'll be back in a minute!" I call, flying up, determined to make the most of the next couple of minutes with tricks like Wronski Feints, random lop-the-loops, and sharp turns at full speed.

_Lori POV_

I'm just finishing up getting Harry strapped in, when I hear a gasp. And then a scream. And more follow, so I look up to see what's going on.

Part of me instantly wishes I hadn't, I did not need to see this. But it's lucky I do.

Because Sirius is falling through the air, broomless, and even I can see the terrified look on his face.

In that moment, time stands still, and I go to cast a 'Arresto Momentum' on him.

But it's too late, because someone just pushed me over, into the grass.

I hear a sickening thud, and I honestly think I'm going to be sick.

**A/N: ****Sorry for the little cliffie, I really needed to end this chapter? Why? Well, as you might have noticed, this is my longest chapter yet! 10k+ words! **

**Please review, thanks if you do!**


End file.
